


Our Sins and Virtues: Pride

by Gloryofluv



Series: Our Sins and Virtues [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Armageddon, Daughter of Darkness, End of Days, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Los Angeles, Princess of darkness, Self-Sacrifice, Seven Deadly Sins, Underearth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Valkyrie Drakus is not your everyday starlet. She's loved, feared and followed by the entire world. It happened once she had claimed her infamy and now, it was the norm. However, what happens when she breaks a seemingly simple rule by her father? Things begin to spring into motion only after the truth of what price it pays to be the Daughter of Darkness.Pieces of a well-ordered plan focus and Val is the centerpiece. Will she follow command like the perfect instrument of Armageddon, or will she find what it means to be human? Can a life happen after fate is determined and the wheels are spinning for the end? Only the lost memories of an angel can give her clarity.
Series: Our Sins and Virtues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655359





	1. State of Life

**_120 E.D._ **

The smog in Los Angeles never yielded to perfect sunny days. Even on the balmy afternoons where the heat was at its peak. It was times like this that the very ocean encroached on the air, even in the city. Not a soul alive minded it with the scorching sun hanging in the muted sky. Cars blaring horns. Crosswalks filled with businessmen and starlets. It was a typical day in a usual year.

Life held a different set of rules now. There wasn’t truly a shift or revelation, but more so, the foul nature of humans most hid from each other. The lucky were saved. The majority were left wondering how the world could be so cruel. At least those that weren’t so ignorant to its shift in the first place.

The microscopic view of two women in flashy outfits highlighted the street view. People peeled from their path as they moved toward the restaurants. It was moments in time that seemed to be condensed to a gaze.

“You think we can get our favorite table, Val?” The woman with pink hair questioned.

Val glanced over to see Miss Bubblegum was taking a selfie with her tongue out. The woman was dressed like an anime character with a short skirt, a white buttoned blouse, and stockings. “Likely, Narcie. You have something here,” Val murmured as she swiped a dark fleck from her cheek.

Narcie winked and held out two most extended fingers in a ‘V.’ “Thanks, lovely. We should totally do another snap together. You remember how crazy Greyson went for the last? I’m still trying to hook up with him and his girlfriend.”

“You aren’t, or you would have,” Val said with a toss of her black hair. “Let’s not bring Malick here with that shit.”

Miss Bubblegum shrugged and started streaming a video. “As it occurs to the Great and Wonderful Princess of Gloom, we’re going to get the best lunch this side of L.A. Who’s out trolling for fun? You know we are!”

Val restrained her impatience and smiled while waving. “Hey, guys. I hope you all are enjoying this exciting summer afternoon. We’re just stopping for lunch before we have to get ready for the premiere.”

The pings of hearts and smiles kept racing across the screen as Narcie giggled. “Let’s not forget the best part-- We get to go to the Hell-raising afterparty! Anyone else going? Come on, Biebs, I know you and your crew are.”

There was this space in time, the small fractions, that Val wondered what the point was. The likes. The adoration. It all was...

“What do you think, Vallie? Shall we give them a bit to look forward to?” Narcie cooed as they paused their journey.

Val pivoted with an arched eyebrow, and Narcie bent to her. Her jaw clenched in the slightest before she complied. They gave the camera a perfect view of a sloppy kiss. Narcie kept glancing at the screen as the hearts kept popping dramatically. The dark-haired woman seemed less enthusiastic by the audience, sighing as they pulled apart. She mended the lip gloss smear as Narcie laughed while nodding at her phone.

“There’s more to come if you make it to the afterparty tonight! Val and I will give you all a great show. T.T.F.N!” Narcie exclaimed before canceling out the feed.

“Do you have to always drop that on me? What if my father sees that?” Val questioned with a slight pinch to her brows.

Narcie tossed her hand before pulling out her lip gloss. “He won’t care, Vallie. Anything to make the people want more, right?”

Val just rocked her head before pacing forward. “Well, let’s not upset him, alright? I don’t need his flack today.”

“You’re so cute when you’re irritated! I promise I’ll ask you next time,” Narcie said as she skipped up next to her.

“No, you won’t,” Val retorted.

Narcie tilted her head from side to side. “That’s true!”

The paler woman sighed as she straightened her coat and placed on her sunglasses. “Let’s hurry before the camera flies get here. I’m sure they follow you on social media.”

“You shouldn’t be so grumbly, they love you. They’re too afraid to upset daddy to say anything bad,” Narcie voiced while wrapping her arm around Val’s back.

“True,” Val grumbled with pursed lips. “Here’s to a relaxing afternoon. Simon said he made reservations for me.”

Narcie snorted and flipped her hair from her shoulder. “What doesn’t he do for you?”

“Apparently star in blockbuster movies for me,” Val said with a slight smile.

The women entered the restaurant, and the hostess chewed her bubble gum loudly as they approached. “Just the two of you?” She huffed while rolling her eyes.

Narcie held out her hand to Val and raised an eyebrow. “Reservation for Drakus,” she retorted.

The hostess straightened her uniform and stiffened as Val took off her sunglasses. “My, oh, Miss Drakus! I had no idea that was you. I mean, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Is our table ready?” Val asked.

The hostess bit her finger and glanced over at the window. Three people were sitting at the table in question. They looked to be having a stellar time with plenty of food and beers. Val thinned her lips and glanced back at the hostess who was touching her long blond hair and grimacing. “Well?” Val growled.

“Oh, of course! Right away!” She squeaked and raced over to the table.

The young hostess was whispering to the larger man in the middle of the group. His eased expression evolved to something of irritation as the hostess finished. “I’m not giving up my fucking table. That little cocksucker can go fuck herself.”

Narcie covered her mouth as her eyes moved to Val’s face. Val unbuttoned her coat and handed it to Miss Bubblegum before waltzing over. Her sunglasses were pulled away from her eyes as she pressed her hand to the table. “Did I hear you correctly? You’re going to give me _my_ table?”

The burly man’s lips unpeeled from their pinched defiance. “Oh, uh, Miss Drakus. I didn’t recognize you.”

“I don’t like to wait,” Val declared.

The other men near Mr. Fatass quickly gathered their plates and beers. He made an effort to move until Val raised her index finger. “Miss,” he attempted.

Val wandered to the booth and crawled next to him on her knees, pressing into the cushion. “Do you like to be a tick, Mr. Wheeler? Sucking the life from your wife as she silently wishes, you would get your tiny appenage out of her.” She whispered as her red lips neared his ear.

“No,” he breathed.

“Then, a leech, Mr. Wheeler? Something small and wiggly that I just want to rip off your victims,” Val murmured as she caressed his unmanaged stubble.

“Please, I’m sorry,” he begged.

Val pulled away and shuffled from the booth with ease. “Good, then get going. I have my friends waiting, and they aren’t as forgiving.”

Mr. Wheeler jumped from the seat, leaving his plate and beer glass. The man nearly launched himself out of the restaurant and missed traffic as he escaped. Bussers rushed over and cleared the table with immaculate precision as Val stood there with her arms folded. She twirled her finger in the air as the small workers left. “Come, let’s eat,” Val ordered.

Narcie skipped over and held out her coat with a grin. “Vallie, you’re absolutely gorgeous and hot! I would do such perfect things to you if you allowed. Then I could record it and watch us!”

“Father’s orders,” Val mumbled as she placed her jacket over her arms.

“Yeah, I know,” Narcie sighed. “But my dad always says it’s better to love yourself and fuck than to never fuck at all!” She finished while slipping the opposite seat of Val.

Two giant men entered the restaurant and were followed by flashes. They were twins and resembled wrestlers with giant torsos and arms. Both completely bald, and the only way to differentiate between them was the scars on opposite cheeks.

Narcie squealed and waved. “Horrie, Vio!”

They stomped over and chuckled as she launched into their arms.

“We saw your feed,” the twin on the left grumbled.

“It was gruesomely hot,” the other twin added.

Val sat up straighter in her seat and hummed. “It was unexpected.”

Narcie collapsed again into the booth and huffed. “She’s worried her daddy is going to be mad.”

The twins sat down as the cameramen approached the window.

“It could irritate him,” Val protested.

“Nah,” the twin next to her hummed.

“Hor, I mean it. Let’s not push our luck. He’s going to be giving me more responsibility if I show him I can handle it,” Val mumbled as she caressed the man’s arm.

Vio across the table snorted as he rubbed his scar on his left cheek. “He’s nothing like our dad, don’t worry, Vallie.”

Hor gestured to the restaurant and huffed. “A well-oiled machine. He knows that it won’t be an issue.”

As if summoned, several servers approached with plates and drinks. Each dish was piping hot, and the bottle of wine was left for them. No one spoke or looked directly at the group. Narcie even attempted to wink and giggle at one of the young men who served her, but he avoided her gaze.

“Rude!” she shouted at him as they rushed off.

“He likely follows you on Insta and was starstruck, Nars,” Hor chuckled.

“True,” Narcie said while pulling out her phone. “Bitches, look at this delicious meal compliments of the greatest woman to be born under a full moon!”

Val twitched her nose as the flashing ceased. The paparazzi were finally dispersing from the window, letting the group be. “Simon says I have to be at the showing by seven.”

“Simon says,” Vio snickered. “Touch your nose!”

Narcie tossed down her phone and laughed as she touched her nose. “That never gets old.”

Val set her hand down on the table near her plate. That caused the group to glance over at her. “I’m tired.”

“Oh?” Hor questioned.

“Sleeping well?” Vio asked.

“Yes,” Val hummed and glanced toward the window. “I’m just tired.”

Narcie gestured with her eyes from the twins to Val. She was watching the bright red sunset crest over the cityscape. Hor reached over and touched her shoulder. “Vallie, you just need to enjoy tonight. You’ll feel better after the movie business is over. Then you can go back to enjoying a less stifling schedule.”

“I suppose,” Val sighed as she turned back to the group and smiled. “Let’s eat. I’m positive we’re going to have a wonderful night.”

“So, my birthday is next week,” Narcie said as she lifted her fork. “We should go to Vegas and visit Addie and Hato.”

“Maybe, if my schedule warrants,” Val responded with a nod.

Vio ruffled Narcie’s bubblegum pink hair and sneered. “How’s the gala coming?”

“Oh, you know, plenty of social media exploitation and fun. Those damned church fucks are already picketing,” She responded with a smile. “It’s been fantastic.”

Val was savoring the rare steak, but something caught her eye. Someone across the street was smoking a cigarette. It wasn’t unusual, but it was the incredible blue eyes that startled her from her average afternoon. This man was ragged and withered and focusing his sights to the top of the building. His dark cloak was nothing she had seen before, but maybe she had? She couldn’t figure it out.

“What do you think, Val?” Vio’s voice jolted her from her observation.

“Hm?” She glanced back at her friends.

“Maybe we should take the hummer limo tonight?” He asked.

Val looked to the spot where the man was, and he had dispersed, leaving the glowing cigarette on the ground. Odd. “Oh, yes, we should,” Val responded as she returned to the conversation.

“Good, let’s eat and head over to Narcie’s place. We can get ready with her crew,” Hor declared as he forked up a large bite. “I’m sure she doesn’t mind,” he said with his mouth full.

Narcie clapped and shook her head. “Not at all! My little nymphs are going to love to assist us all.”

“Okay,” Val responded and glanced at the window again. Who was that man, and why did it bother her so?

* * *

The viewing was fabulous, and Val was a radiant star. That was the perception. She was never allowed to be seen as anything but fierce or distant. As per usual, she followed orders to the letter. _Valkyrie, It’s Our Time_. It was a masterpiece that followed a tightly woven tale and climaxed with the accurate proportions of the truth.

There were things she wasn’t allowed as the pride of her father’s empire. Romance wasn’t something she was allotted. The director and writers were skeptical at first when they wanted to add in some drama, but Val put her foot down. No hints of it at all in the two-hour film. It was as he said he wanted it and nothing more. Val got accolades for following orders, and a new car was one of the perks.

She was posing for pictures in her long black gown. Her back was revealed, and the red lipstick brightened her face around the rose gold crown she wore on her head. It was glorious, and she was the centerpiece.

“Valkyrie, what’s your father saying about the movie?” A reporter called out.

Val smiled and changed her pose. “He’s pleased,” she declared.

“Will he make an appearance?” A female reporter called out as the flashing continued.

“No,” Val murmured.

“Is it true you’ll be married to someone in your father’s court this year?”

This was news to her. Val made an effort to leave her face muted when turning to the man. That meant many things, but for one, her father was thinking of giving her away? “No, there’s no truth to that,” Val said.

“Is your future husband the Fallen Star?” The man continued.

Val was growing exasperated in swift measure. She could feel the electricity pulling from her fingers. “No,” she repeated.

Narcie skipped up next to her and escorted the woman away from the reporters. However, the man followed and waved. “Valkyrie, you should answer our questions. We want to know if he’s bringing his promise sealed in blood.”

“Fuck off, yeah? Can’t you see we have an afterparty to get to?” Narcie hissed with a sharp glare.

The man pushed to the edge of the barricade. “We need answers. The truth is important.”

Narcie released Val’s arm and sauntered over in her edgy green gown. She touched his cheek and whispered in the reporter’s ear. Val exhaled while the woman licked his face. As soon as Narcie bounced back to Val, the man wandered off as if he was drunk.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that. I can fight my own battles,” Val hissed as they walked further.

Narcie straightened her skirt and fluffed her green hair. “Don’t worry, Vallie. He’s a peon.”

They reached the end of the path of the black carpet and stopped. “I’m not worried. Father didn’t say anything about marriage.”

“But you know it’s coming? I mean, he did say that’s what he wants to bring worlds together.”

Valkyrie rolled her shoulders. “I thought we were talking years from now.”

Narcie shrugged and smirked. “Anything to shit on values more? It’s probably nothing, remember? Symbolism is everything to daddy, dear. It wouldn’t be anything they think it is.”

Valkyrie motioned to continue down the sideway. Narcie scrunched her nose but obliged, and they began to walk down the street. It was away from the cameras, the noise, and people. “What if it’s true? He’s testing me?”

“No, why would he do that? You’ve done everything you can to show him this is your world. They eat from the palm of your hand.”

“Narcie, just follow me a moment,” Val huffed as her pace quickened. “What if it’s true. You know what that means.”

Narcie launched her arm at Val and snagged her arm, yanking them to a stop. “Listen to me, Vallie. Why now? What would serve the purpose? He wouldn’t take your heart from you now. You’ve been obedient.”

Val stopped and breathed to catch up to the moment. She was right. Nothing was complete. The list of needs wasn’t met. Nothing would be suitable for them to continue with the plan. “I’m going insane,” Val laughed.

“Yes, but it’s rather cute. Shall we take a selfie?”

Val exhaled with a nod as she smiled. “Lets.”

They situated away from the street light and Narcie through her arm over Val. Her phone was above them, and Val smiled, but in the reflection, her eyes were focused on the street. The woman next to her didn’t see it? How was this real? Val’s mouth in the screen dropped open as Narcie took the picture.

When Val looked to the busy street, there was a man across from them. That man. Val’s hearing was muted as their eyes met. Music? Light, dreamy music. He stepped out into the street with a dazed expression of awe. Val jumped away from Narcie as she saw the truck barreling down the road.

It was a motion of complete natural reaction, at least she didn’t think it was anything else. Val sprinted in her heels across the street, missing traffic and launching herself into the man. The truck rumbled by them while honking just as her quick action knocked them both to the sidewalk. Her crown toppled to the ground as she panted while staring into blue eyes.

This stranger seemed so familiar. His dark hair was peppered with silver, and his blue eyes bore into her with electric light. Who was he? Her tongue was coated with saliva as she found her voice.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

The man blinked. “You,” he breathed while his thumb traced her birthmark on her arm.

“Why did you walk into traffic?” Val snapped with pinched brows.

The stranger glanced around and hemmed. “You better collect yourself. Your father will be upset.”

Val felt the immediate shock as she looked to see that rubberneckers had their phones out, recording her. The woman climbed from him and snatched up her crown. She straightened her form as the stranger erected himself from the sidewalk.

Her head throbbed. She didn’t think she jostled too much.

“Look, she’s bleeding black,” One of the girls with a phone hissed.

The stranger snapped his vision toward Val, and his eyes grew. Val felt the warm dribble down her nose and swiped it with her arm. Black sludge smeared on her pale skin. Fuck.

“Val! We have to go,” Narcie ordered as she marched up to the woman.

“Who are you?” Val asked the stranger.

“We need to go!” Narcie snapped and pulled Val roughly down the street.

Val glanced back to see the man had disappeared. Her nose kept bleeding, so Narcie handed her a cloth as they paced back toward the meeting place for the afterparty. “Did my father text you?” Val whispered.

“Yes, and it wasn’t good,” Narcie hissed as she continued to tug the woman along. “Not good at all. He said he was unhappy with you.”

Val felt her spine grow a chill as she pinched her nose. That wasn’t a pleasant concept. What would her punishment be? The thoughts raced through Val’s mind as they reached civilization. None of them were sweet dreams. Great.


	2. To Break Away

After a sleepless night and many hours of horrible images, Valkyrie decides to climb from her bed. The zero gravity gives as she tosses her legs out with a groan. If the only punishment were night terrors, she would be lucky. Doubtful. He wouldn’t let this one go.

“Are you awake, princess?” Simon’s voice hummed through the door.

“Yes, Simon, I’ll be out momentarily,” Val responded as she reached for her robe. “I wish you wouldn’t use that pet name.”

Simon scoffed through the barrier. “Oh? Daddy can’t hear you, so what does it matter? If it’s out of humor, then why does it bother you?”

Val groaned as she went to the door, opening it to see the man. He had two wine glasses, one of which he offered. “To good health.”

“Someone didn’t sleep well. Drank too much?” Val grumbled as she took the wine.

“I would ask the same with your appearance, but it seems to me that you had a reason not to sleep.”

Val shook her head as they walked into the giant living room. The windows offered the smoggy morning view of Los Angeles. Opposite on every stretch of wall was mirrors. She lived in a mansion of glass. Her breakfast was already on the table as she sat down on the couch.

“How bad is it?” Val questioned.

Simon stroked his facial hair as his dark eyes glanced out at the view. “Pretty severe.”

Simon would have been handsome in his younger years. It was evident in his presence. He was just over six feet and slender, but healthily so. His tanned skin and features announced his hidden heritage of mountains in the Andes. Val wasn’t sure about how she knew this, but she never questioned her estimations. Simon was the only one who could see the inside of her home. Her fortress of solitude.

“Then tell me what I must do,” Val exhaled as she cut up her omelet.

“He wants you to visit the Mayor,” Simon grumbled.

Val winced and almost gagged on the bite in her mouth. “Why?” she huffed while reaching for the wine.

Simon gulped down his glass and rolled his eyes. “Why do you think?”

“He just sends me off like goods to a man who is a sadist?” Val hissed as she sat back on the sofa.

“You’re asking questions you know the answers to already, Valkyrie. I’m not positive about what you should expect, but anything would be apt.”

Val waved her hand in the air. “It was just one man, Simon. It wasn’t as if I went out of my way to risk my life for a bus of children,” she grumbled while folding her arms.

Simon turned on the television, which dropped down from the ceiling. “In other news, the heiress, Valkyrie does something uncharacteristic. We were sent videos of the starlet running through traffic to prevent a man from being hit,” the anchor announced.

The video played, and Val winced at her shocked expression during the selfie. That followed the alarm in her posture as the man stepped into traffic. Val’s feet nearly left the ground with how fast she moved in the video, knocking the man into the sidewalk with her. The video zoomed in on her expression as they whispered to each other, and the stranger traced her birthmark with his thumb.

A quick jerk and she was on her feet, gawking at the man. Dark fluid leaked from her nose, and then in sudden movements, Narcie rushed Val off, ending the recording.

“Yes, that looks normal,” Simon snorted.

Val pressed her fingers to her forehead as she groaned. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Me either,” Simon grumbled as he turned off the screen, and it disappeared. “What a mess. Now, you have to meet the mayor. I have your dress already prepared.”

“All politicians have a special place in hell,” Val grumbled as she bent to her food.

Simon chuckled as he paced toward the table and poured himself another glass. “Isn’t that the truth.”

“Simon, do you think this is going to be it? Will he let it go?” Val whispered while playing with her food with her fork.

“No, I don’t. I think there’s something urgent going on outside of this, Valkyrie. It’s just the beginning.”

Val met his eyes and breathed. “Is he going to give me to someone? We know what that means if he does.”

Simon bent to her and stared at her eyes. “It means you will have to do what he says, Val.”

“Why?”

Simon breathed and hemmed as he stood up. “He’s released the council from their restrictive duties. One of them will be arriving soon.”

Val set her fork down as she scowled. “The Council? Does he not trust me? We haven’t even begun to hit the quota we need to.”

Simon paced around the table and took another large gulp of wine. “Well, he has his own plan. Unforeseen events have pushed forward the merger.”

“So, it is true. I’ll be sold off to one of his loyal followers like an expensive painting?”

“It cannot be helped, Valkyrie. He’s pushing for world domination and doesn’t believe he can manage it without full control.”

Val covered her face and scrubbed her eyes. They burned from lack of sleep and anger. She had been working so hard, and it still wasn’t enough. Why couldn’t he just trust her with this? She was his daughter.

“Do you know who?” Val asked.

“The final piece,” Simon responded.

Her hands dropped as she felt the blood rush from her face. “What?”

“In seven year’s time. You’ll birth the final stage of his plan,” Simon murmured as he glanced out at the cityscape.

“Seven years,” Val said with a nod. “I can do plenty in seven years.”

Simon’s eyes snapped back to her. “Seven years? Valkyrie, he’s going to be here soon. You will have seven years to complete the plan with him.”

“You mean as his property,” Val hissed.

“Yes, because when the fucking Devil says jump, you say?” Simon snapped with a glare.

Val breathed and pinched her eyes shut. “How high?”

“Good girl. We’ve known each other since your birth. You know I wouldn’t lie to you unless it was his desire,” Simon sighed as he sat down. “Come on, don’t fret,” he encouraged while patting her thigh.

“I don’t understand,” Val sighed.

Simon emptied his glass and grimaced. “We will do what we have to, Valkyrie. Now, you need to get ready, and I have to go to a meeting.”

“A meeting?” Val questioned as she glanced over at him.

His lips pursed as he patted her leg again. “I will tell you about it when it’s over.”

“Okay,” Val voiced as she stood up. “I’m going to go get ready.”

“Good. I’ll be off,” he erected from the sofa and stretched. “Valkyrie, keep your guard up.”

Her black hair bounced with her agreement. “Alright, I will.”

Just like that, she was alone in her room. She noted the dress hung on the doorknob on the outside. It was bright green, and she grimaced. Flashy and satin, it clearly announced she was there to make a statement. It fit like a glove, and after a coat of warpaint, well, makeup, she was ready to go.

Her driver was waiting for her when she walked down the patio staircase. So, she wasn’t going to be allowed to skip this event? That was just ridiculous, but Val knew she had to take her medicine. The drive into LA was filled with traffic and silence. Her eye traced two police cars stopped on the side of the street. The officers were kicking in some man on the ground.

Val turned away from the view and glanced up at the mirror. “Can we stop for something to drink?”

“No,” the driver replied.

She puffed out a giant breath of air and tapped the plastic near the window. “So, how’s the weather where you’re from?”

“Down under,” He said, glancing back at her through the mirror. “No Weather.” It revealed a shimmer to his amber eyes.

“I see. How’s Father these days?” Val questioned.

“Impatient and frustrated.”

Val pursed her lips and breathed. “I’m not sure why. I haven’t made a mistake in years.”

“It’s the gravity of the mistake, Miss Drakus,” the driver mumbled.

Val continued to tap the car door as her temper built. “It wasn’t that big of a deal. Why do I have to go talk to a disgusting human being as punishment?”

“You’re human,” He reminded her.

“I’ve always enjoyed self-loathing,” she grumbled and cast her head back. “I have errands to run today.”

“They’ve been postponed until further notice,” the driver remarked.

Val contorted her face as she inhaled through her nose. “So, this is what it means to be grounded?”

The driver didn’t answer as he pulled up to City Hall. There was this budding anger that bloomed in Val’s chest as she gazed up at the grandeur building. It wasn’t until the audible sound of the door unlocking that she realized how severe it was going to be. The no-named driver hopped from the driver’s seat and walked around the car before opening the door.

“Do I need to escort you inside, or are you going to comply with his wishes?” The driver inquired.

Val stood from her seat and sneered. “I know what must be done.”

“I’ll be waiting until you’ve returned,” he nodded.

Val breathed as she climbed the staircase and entered. It was the usual expectations of a city ran building, and she ignored the staring as she traversed inside. The elevator was a pain in the ass, but she did what she had to do. The doors were just about to close when a sharp businessman entered. Usually, men gawked at her, but this one was checking his phone and wristwatch.

It bothered her for some odd reason. She couldn’t place why. “Business or pleasure?” She asked with a smirk.

“Business, always business,” he answered with a deep smooth tone.

Val turned and shifted her long black hair from her shoulder. “You don’t get out much, do you?”

He raised an eyebrow and pocketed his cellphone. “No.”

“Don’t you recognize me?” Val questioned with a scowl.

“Yes, Valkyrie. I know who you are. Are you probing for a compliment?”

“No,” Val huffed before glancing away from him.

“Surely you are more than the sum of your parts,” He oozed sarcasm as the elevator halted.

Val snorted as she stepped from the box and in front of the man in question. He scrutinized her as the elevator closed behind him. The woman only needed a reason to let out her boiling anger, and he gave her one. “How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I should strike you down,” She hissed while glaring up at him.

His appearance was evident now as he sneered down at her. The first things to notice were his salt and pepper hair, a strong jawline, and dark azure eyes. All of that read, he was likely in explicit control of his visual manifestation of beauty. His pressed black suit outlined his sizable form and enhanced his dominant presence.

“Strike me down? Show me a little wrath, Valkyrie? Why not? Wouldn’t be the worst of sins committed lately, would it? It seems your father taught you all you’d need,” He breathed with a narrowed expression.

Never in her life had someone spoken to her in such a way. She reached for his face, but his arm caught her wrist in a tight lock. “I know that trick. It doesn’t work for me,” he snapped and squeezed.

Val winced sand her fingers twitched. “Let me go.”

The stranger tossed her hand from him and shrugged past her. “Clean up your fucking face. You look like a whore,” he spat and marched down the hallway to the left.

That encounter shook her. This man, a stranger at best, had treated her like garbage. No one, not even those waiting for her fall from grace, ever spoke to her as such. What was happening that this one person, a human, had any right to talk to her like that? Why didn’t she rip him from limb to limb?

“He’s waiting for you,” A feminine voice shook her from her thoughts.

Val straightened her dress and walked toward the foreboding door. Her footsteps seemed loud as she passed the assistant standing in the hallway. The woman had makeup caked on her face to cover what looked to be a large bruise. The rough realization that she was walking into the place to see a gruesome man was awful.

When she entered the room, the large man was sitting at his desk. The room was crimson with oak furnishing. Val breathed and smiled as her heels thumped on the carpet. “Good afternoon, Cain.”

Cain was older, bulbose, and grim. He had boils on his cheeks and puffy fingers. However, Val knew this all to be appearance. He was a vicious and unfeeling person.

“Vallie, Vallie, Vallie. I’m glad your father was so generous to grant me your company,” Cain grumbled as he climbed from his chair.

The loud click of the door behind her announced that she was captive. There was no going back from here. What was the real plan for her being here? Val looked back and returned to see the man digging through a drawer.

“What can I do for you, Cain?” Val murmured.

He paused his search to smile at her, revealing his yellowed teeth. “I just wanted a nice chat. How does that sound?”

“Applicable,” Val murmured as she eased her shoulders. “Did you need something for your coffers? Maybe a seat for the Opera? I will escort you for decent notice if you like.”

“No, darling, something far more interesting. Care to guess?”

Val hated games but knew it was part of the chat. If she had to be around the detestable man, at least she could survive with some allowance. “A new car?”

Cain pulled out a paddle, and Val’s cheeks burned. “Your father is so generous. Unlike that bitter fuck who shunned me. Do you know what it’s like to ruin flesh?”

The man continued to pull out tools.

“No, I do not. I’m not interested in tearing of the flesh,” Val responded.

“That’s perfectly fine, Vallie. I don’t mind a rather masochistic woman.”

Val furrowed her brows as she crossed her arms. “I am not masochistic.”

“Your father claims you are. He told me to treat you with the utmost quality of lessons,” Cain voiced as he reached under the desk for a massive rod.

“I don’t believe you,” Val hissed.

“Father’s praises can only be given to the worthy, Vallie. He instructed me to take kindly to the discipline of an unruly child.” Cain traced the torture tools on the desk before exhaling. “Please don’t make me tell you to take the position, Valkyrie. I won’t be as nice.”

“You can go fuck yourself, Cain. No one is my master outside of my father,” Val snapped as she moved toward the door.

There was tension holding her back as he entrapped her hair. It pulled her backward, and the disgusting man punched her on the side of her face. The force of the hit knocked her to the floor. So, this was it. This was what it meant to fall out of the good graces of her father. Val glanced up as she rubbed her cheek to see the man gripping a thin rod.

“Get up, Valkyrie. Take your punishment with compliance.”

“Fuck you,” Val growled.

A foot landed on her side, and she coughed. Well, fuck—this hurt.


	3. The Encumbrance of Pain

When Val left the room, she was curling her arms to her side. Her face was boiling where Cain had struck her. The bruising that would likely ensue on her back was murderous and stingy. She gave him no submission, and in return, he gave her no quarter.

There was a buried part of her that was vain. Prideful that she didn’t give him the tears, begging, or docility, that he was demanding. He wasn’t allowed to have that part of her. No one was allowed to break that. She was exhausted from the fight, but nowhere near ready to give into madness.

“Bathroom is down that hall, and here’s a bit of makeup for you, Miss Drakus,” The woman standing at the desk declared.

Val knew it wasn’t out of pity or even kindness. It was out of image. If she left beaten and battered, the world would be up in arms. She was theirs. The kit in hand, she nearly wobbled down the hallway. It was abandoned. Clearly, everyone knew to be scarce.

Well, aside from the stranger from earlier. He was glowering at her as she proceeded to the bathroom.

“He struck your face,” he voiced.

Val unfolded her posture and ran her tongue over her teeth before speaking. “Well, I don’t like to be ordered what to do by monstrosities who aren’t my father. What’s it to you?”

He narrowed his eyes at her as he enveloped his arms over his chest. “That’s unacceptable.”

“You can choke on a big one too, bud,” Val snapped.

The stranger was in front of her in two tremendous strides. “I meant him, but you should contemplate how you address to me,” he warned.

“You going to punch me too? Go ahead and try. My father won’t have a problem with me tearing out your pretty eyes,” Val retorted as she held up her painted fingers in an intimidating gesture.

He had the gall to smirk at her. “You’ll feel differently later, Valkyrie.”

“Then how about this. You go ruin that piece of fatty tissue we call a Mayor. It’s the least you could do for me. After all, you seem to be a part of his lot. What are you, some rotten corporate owner? Give him a taste of his medicine,” Val sounded as she withdrew her hand. “That’s how I’d feel any sort of way about speaking to the likes of you.”

“Why don’t you?”

Val groaned and attempted to breathe, causing her to shudder. “Daddy’s rules. Image is more important than my dignity.”

The stranger arched an eyebrow and thinned his lips. “You will owe me after such?”

“Yeah, sure,” Val sighed as she massaged her side. “I’ll owe you whatever it is you want. Money? I have tons. You want fame, not a problem. A human like you would jump at the taste of a bit of it. Just demolish his ugly face.”

“I have something in mind. Okay,” the stranger said with a nod and held out his hand. “A deal must be struck.”

Val scowled and breathed. “What is it you have in mind? I have certain rules that must be abided by.”

His lips tugged to one side of his features. “I promise it won’t be against his wishes. However, I won’t reveal it until a later date. Fair?”

“You must think I’m my father. I don’t care what human need you have,” she rolled her eyes and took his hand. “Deal.”

He caressed her fingers and bowed his head. “It was a pleasure meeting you again, Valkyrie. I’m positive we’ll have a very conducive relationship.”

When his fingers left hers, she felt that warm bubbling she had last night. It was as if someone doused her in hot water from the inside out. Her skin grew chilled as his eyes caressed her face. There was something familiar about him. Something wrong. Val tugged her hand away and disappeared into the restroom with a massive sigh.

She walked over to the counter and pulled out the pieces of makeup to disguise her war wound. She winced as her fingers touched the flaming spot. It was going to swell. Val pulled the hem of her dress up over her torso and viewed the damage. Dark lines crossed her side, and thicker blotches spotted over the edge of her lower back.

What was she accomplishing? Why did this become her life so abruptly? How did saving one man alter the way he felt about her? The eruption of her anguish washed over her. Val let the dress go, and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her reflection. What would she be if she wasn’t Valkyrie Drakus?

The daughter of darkness. The spawn of evil. The hatred of humanity. She was _his_ daughter. Why would he rip her from her throne with such a vicious accord? What was the purpose? This wasn’t an act of destroying flesh. This was the admission that she was just as disposable.

During her full on break down, her reflection stopped sobbing. Val panted as she stared at the woman wiping her cheeks. What? The trick of imagery was difficult to understand. The mirror Valkyrie smiled and tilted her head.

“This isn’t real,” she said.

The reflection held her hand up to the mirror and pressed it to the barrier, revealing runes of bright blue. “Valkyrie,” her mirror image mouthed and thumped the boundary with her palm. “Find them.”

Val sprang away from the sink at the loud thud, which followed by the cracking of the glass. When she blinked, her reflection returned to normal. There was no way in... well, that it would be anything but her imagination. Her mind was gone from the abuse. She was broken by it. How else could she explain the oddity of this moment?

The woman snarled and slammed her hand against the splintered mirror. It shattered and fell around the sink in pieces. “I won’t let this happen again.”

Val pulled out the small mirror from the makeup bag and cleaned up her eyes with fingertips. She swooped away the gunk and tears with pursed lips. It would have to do. Swabbing on some concealer, she sighed and shoved the items back in the pink pack. It was sufficient.

Pressing up her chest, she snatched the bag up and left the bathroom. When Val walked back to the assistant, she stared at her with wide eyes. “Miss Drakus,” the woman whispered.

“Call down to my driver. Tell him I’ll be walking to my next appointment,” Val declared as she handed over the pink bag.

The assistant agreed, and Val pivoted to leave. From the forsaken Mayor’s office, she could hear grunts and shouting. A small amount of pity was shed for the poor fool that went in after her. Obviously, the wicked were punished one way or another. Cain was just a cog in the machine.

If she had to admit anything, it was the distrust she had in her father’s wishes. It was likely the first time in hundreds of years that she felt that way. Yes, hundreds of years. Life was different after she had claimed her title. There was no war, not in the sense that ordinary humans could comprehend. One day, everyone woke up to her being the center of their world.

Ask the Devil for a favor, and he takes your soul. Tell the Devil you’d be his face until the dying sun crested the horizon, and he’d give you the world. She was its keeper until he deemed she wasn’t. Would Valkyrie Drakus still retain that position after today? That question hung on her even as she walked through the crowded sidewalk.

It wasn’t until she nearly knocked into some young man cleaning a table next to a coffee shop that she startled from her thoughts.

“Oh, darling, careful now. We wouldn’t want you to twist an ankle,” the blond man declared as he halted her from falling.

Val glanced up at him with a scowl. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she mumbled while righting herself.

When he beamed, it filled his entire expression, all the way to the creases near his eyes. They were surrounded by tousled blond hair and genuine happiness. He was sizable, likely a full foot, and then some over her smaller frame. In fact, the stranger seemed more like an actor on the set of a romance movie than a barista.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Miss Drakus? I know a flavor you’d love,” His accent filled her ears with warmth and tender kindness.

Val knew she should keep to herself, but his smile was infectious. His green apron revealed his name. “Well, Mike, since you’re so insistent, I would love one,” she huffed.

He offered his hand and nodded. “I do enjoy a decent cup after a long day. You seem to be having one.”

“What part of Britain are you from?” Val questioned as they walked inside.

“Oh, all over really,” he announced and patted the empty counter. “I like to keep moving. To shield the weak and care for the lost.”

Val pursed her lips as she sat down and glanced around the cafe. “Seems quiet.”

“It usually is when the world is,” Mike murmured as he walked around the counter. “What do you enjoy doing, Miss Drakus?”

Val arched an eyebrow and breathed. “I enjoy working. Taking care of my father’s empire.”

Mike hemmed and agreed. “It’s easy to follow orders when they aren’t of free will.”

“You don’t understand. Most people don’t,” she hissed.

The barista set a cup down and stared at her with an unconvinced gesture. “I don’t argue with you. Orders and plans are that of the world’s design. It’s the hand of a well-crafted artist that knows a diverse road.”

Val gazed down at the steeping tea. It was bright red, with the dark leaves bleeding into the liquid. “What are you doing in LA?”

“I have unfinished business. There’s plenty of jobs to do, and I could use the challenge,” Mike responded as he wiped the counter. “You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“It’s nothing. I’ve just had a long day,” Val sighed before sipping the tea.

Mike inclined over the counter and grimaced. His electric green eyes examined her. That made Val wriggle in the scantiest as she set down the mug. “I think you should tell me. It’s crucial to get things off your chest instead of letting them fester.”

“What do you regard as rude? I had a man confront me earlier and tell me that my makeup was unsound,” Val sighed as she avoided the real trouble at hand.

He tilted his head from side to side while his expression proclaimed he measured what to respond. “Well, that’s difficult to determine. Was this man in question someone significant to you?”

“Absolutely not,” Val hummed.

“Then, it does not matter. No one can impose their opinions on another if they do not have regard for their souls,” Mike announced with a nod.

“You’re religious,” Val huffed before stretching for her tea. “Religion and I don’t get along as you can only imagine why.”

Mike smirked as he ran his finger in circles on the bar surface. “I would just add that we are on favorable terms. Destiny has a way of deciding what you believe in and why.”

“Tell that to my father,” Val said.

“No, thank you,” Mike responded politely. “However, I am concerned with your temperament today, Miss Drakus.”

“You can call me Val. Everyone else does. I think this is the first real discussion I’ve had in days,” Val murmured before drinking her mug again.

“Val, I want you to consider something,” Mike declared, drawing her attention entirely. “I want you to ask yourself what’s meriting dying for. If you have experienced a full life and concluded that your mission achieved, then you have your answer. However, if you find yourself suffocated like a bird in a cage, then query why you are defiant.”

“Did you think I required preaching to today?” Val snapped.

Mike bounced his shoulders. “I express my mind.”

Val settled her mental snickering at his nearsightedness to ask the question in her mind. What was worth dying for? That was a challenging and complex inquiry.

“I can’t imagine dying. When you’ve endured as long as I have, you tend not to see an end to life and the way it is.”

Mike nodded as he grinned. “I can appreciate your position. What if I change the context? Life changes as it always will. Different layers of what it means to live in whatever world deemed for the period of time. What if your life was evolving? What would be a regret of yours?”

“Are you a reporter looking for dirt?” Val asked with a hint of suspicion.

“What you say here will never leave me. I see a woman in a dilemma and try to assist.”

Val smirked and pointed to his pocket. “Here, give me your phone.”

Mike raised his eyebrows as he pulled out the sleek black item. “Why?”

“Because I want to give you my number. That way, if you want in on an event, I can help you. Not many people are intriguing these days.”

Mike shifted and sighed. “Ah, yes, the End of Days is quite a hodgepodge.”

Val snatched the phone and nodded. “That would be my fault.”

The barista pursed his lips and sounded. “You shouldn’t be so quick to take accolades for things that weren’t in your control. It sounds prideful.”

“I am the princess of darkness, of course, I’m going to be proud,” Val snickered as she went through his gallery.

Mike was fascinating. He had many scenery shots with a few pictures of his friends. They all seemed felicitous and laughing, which was different for her. They held a genuine lust for life. When Val set the phone down, Mike was examining her expression. “Why does it seem like you don’t understand?”

“Understand what?”

He tapped the edge of his phone. “This.”

“Friendship? I have friends.”

“You have hired companions,” he added.

Val glowered at him while setting down his phone. “You don’t know my story,” she hissed.

“Everyone knows your story, Valkyrie. They know you were given the world. However, do you wear the mask of what he has given you to hide the stunted growth as a human that you require?”

Val thought twice about taking back his phone and deleting her number. The absolute crime he was committing. “I must be going,” Val snapped as she stood from the stool.

“I’m here if you need a friend, Valkyrie. A friend who doesn’t need your riches, fame, or attention. Many things in life move us. I only hope you find it.”

She moved toward the door as a woman was walking inside. “Good afternoon, Miss Drakus,” she declared with a nod.

“Good afternoon,” Val huffed before glancing back at the barista. “Good day, Mike.”

Mike smiled and waved as he straightened his form. “I will see you soon, Val.”

She left the cafe to see Simon standing there. Oh, shit.

“Come along, Valkyrie. We have plenty of things to do,” Simon announced.

Val exhaled as she met the man on the sidewalk. “What are we doing, Simon?”

“To go get your new dresses. You’ve pleased him,” Simon said with a nod.

“Good,” Val smiled. “What are the occasions?”

Simon pursed his lips while opening up his car door. His car was a beat-up classic, and when Val had asked why he didn’t press for a new one, his answer was queer. Simon liked fixing things and enjoyed the trials of fixing up his vehicle.

“Your acceptance of a new development,” Simon responded as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

Val shut her door and buckled her seatbelt. “Well, that’s the last time I’ll accept a thrashing like that, Simon.”

“That will be the last beating Cain will ever give you,” Simon murmured as he glanced over at her. “I brought you another book from my library.”

Val smiled as she reached down and picked up the package. “Can I open it now?”

“No, you take that home,” Simon murmured.

The woman eased into the torn seat and breathed. “Why are we shopping now? I’m sore.”

“Narcissist set a date for her gala. It’s two days from now. I convinced her to move it up.”

“Why would you do that?” Val questioned as she pulled down the visor to look at her face in the mirror.

Simon was quiet a moment before he breathed. “Because things are going to be shifting, Val. Quicker than anticipated. The gala will be essential to have before it takes place.”

“And what’s the theme for such a party?” Val grumbled.

Simon smiled and arched an eyebrow. “A masquerade.”

Val thought back to the bathroom as she glanced down at her empty palm. “Simon, what if I told you I’d seen odd things lately?”

“As in?”

She thought of the strange circumstance as she stared at her reflection. It remained unchanged and standard. “Things with mirrors,” she whispered.

“What things?” Simon inquired as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Me, moving and speaking when I haven’t,” she breathed.

Simon paused at the red light and swallowed as he maneuvered his lips from one side of his face to the other. “And in these developments, what did you tell yourself?”

“To find them,” Val declared.

Simon rocked his head, and Val could sense he was contemplating something. It was a massive buzzing, and she couldn’t understand what he might think. Was it that she was losing her mind? What could this mean?

“I think you need to go on a hike and clear your mind. It’s been overworked lately. I’ll ask Narcie and the twins to take you out to the Wisdom Tree.”

“That sounds good, actually. So it’s nothing to worry about?” Val questioned.

Simon reached over and touched her hand. “No, Valkyrie. You’re fine. Do you trust me?”

“I do, despite your drinking problem,” Val snickered with a smile.

He laughed before inhaling. “Well, we all have our vices. Mine is easier to see than most.”

“Then I will have to assume mine is beauty,” Val teased as she rolled her eyes.

“Yours is Pride, Valkyrie. You will have to live with your vice and learn what it means to you.”

Val snorted and waved a hand. “Oh, well,” she retorted.

“Will you be able to be flexible through your pride?”

Val furrowed her brows and huffed. “That’s a loaded question.”

“It’s simple. Now, you’ll need seven dresses and one for the party,” Simon declared.

“What? Why so many?” Val questioned as they turned off the broad street toward the tailor’s house.

“Change, Valkyrie. It’s for this change.”

Left with the ambiguous build of change, Val sorted through her wild couple of days. What was going to be different now? Hadn’t she taken her punishment with humble acceptance? Well, possibly not, but even still, she took it. What was going to be this change?


	4. North By Influence

The oddity was to wake up to knocking jolted Val from her bed. Who could be knocking on her front door? She was positive that Simon never knocked. No one else would have come to her house. Snatching up her robe, she yawned and wandered to her front door, with little regard to the curiosity of what would greet her.

“Good morning, Val!” The woman was strange and short as she passed Val and entered the house. “Nice place you have here. Seems daddy was very giving.”

Val scrubbed her face as she scowled. “Who are you?”

“Let’s have some tea while we talk,” the stranger insisted.

Val huffed and examined the woman scurrying toward the kitchen. She was stout and round, but quite fierce. Her long blond hair swung as Val moved to watch her migrating around. “Who are you?” Val repeated.

“Oh, me? I’m North. I’m a changeling,” the woman announced.

“What are you doing in my house?” Val yawned.

She wasn’t concerned with the North’s presence. It wasn’t uncommon to have strange things happen. What troubled her was that her isolation was broken. The last time someone was at her home, it was to fix a broken pipe sixty years ago.

“I’m here for you, girl, of course,” North snickered as the kettle on the stove whistled. “It’s all in the email if you check your phone.”

Val scampered back to her bedroom and reached for her phone. When she checked her email, sure enough, an email from her Father’s representative had messaged her.

**_Valkyrie Drakus,_ **

**_As you know, due to many things in current events, we’ve been quite busy. I’m positive Simon has filled you in on your role in the coming days, but for clarity, we have a new position at your residence. North Windward will be staying at your home for the duration of this upcoming phase._ **

**_We shall expect your accommodations to be more than enough. Please excuse the disruption in your day to day activities. North shall be more than efficient to stay out of your way during this transition._ **

**_Thank you,_ **

**_D.V.D.L._ **

Val expired and shrugged while reexamining the letter. So, what does this mean? A few notions came to mind. Maybe he was allowing her to see the palace soon? It could be the reason.

“Don’t worry, dear. I won’t be in your way,” North declared.

Val jumped and glanced over at her with a pinched brow. “What do you mean? What are you doing in my room?”

North’s eyes wandered as she took in the lavished furniture. It was an interesting invasion that Val wasn’t used to feeling. “You do live up to the reputation, don’t you?”

“What are you doing here?” Val demanded now as she tossed her phone on the bed.

“I was requested to come, and came I did,” North answered before leaving the doorway back toward the main house.

Val stomped into the living room to see this woman had set a tea tray out on the table. “You have no right to these things,” Val snapped.

“Right? You have rights, Valkyrie?” North mused as she poured a teacup.

“I have a right to know why you’re here,” Val hissed.

North shifted and waved at the tray. “Come, have some tea.”

“I drink coffee,” Val retorted.

“Good to know,” North sounded. “Let’s have a chat?”

Val thinned her lips but sat across from North with a leery expression. The changeling had a mole on her chin and wrinkles built around her lips. There was this vague memory of Simon telling her about them when she was but a girl. Some wild stories about how they used to use trickery to gain influence. They disregarded anything that wasn’t advancement in their wealth and satisfaction.

“What is your motivation?”

North emitted before sipping her tea. “You know why I’m here, Val. We don’t need to dance around it.”

“Are you going to be sharing my duties?” Val questioned.

“Have some tea,” North pressed.

Val pursed her lips and reached for the waiting cup. “So, you will be taking what duties?”

“We shall be splitting them. Another will deliver your new schedule. I haven’t the routine,” North announced.

It was a minute as they breathed. North watched Val and took in her reactions. “Then, what were you given to do?” Val questioned.

“I was told it was trivial to receive orders until you agreed.”

Val’s eyebrows were nearly covering the top portion of her eyes as her lips shuddered. “What do you mean, agreed? You realize this whole vague process is pissing me off.”

North sighed as she agreed. “Okay, let me explain. A demon cannot do things to a human, about a human, or without a human’s consent. It was the rules smeared in blood as Lucifer cast his heart into the flames. The tenants to walk without God’s blessing had to be sealed before the sins’ creation. I’m sure you learned all of this in your youthful education.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Val grumbled as she swung her hand. “So, why does that affect me?”

“Well, in order for me to take your form, you need to agree to it. You see, demons have been doing this for years. Conning humans into believing it’s what they want. However, the rules are different with you. We need to apply the courtesy of what you already know. So, I’m asking you, please, may I use your form?”

Val glanced out her window as she weighed the minimal options. She was more concerned with what this implied than the tangible action. If her Father was commanding someone to be her, what was she going to be doing? Would she be visiting the Darkness and learning how to command it? Possibly worse, would she be forced to be chained up and tortured for her misdeeds? He was replacing the face of his empire with someone who could mimic her. What horrible things awaited her acceptance?

“What’s in it for me?” Val asked as she turned back to North.

The demon laughed after sipping her tea. “You remind me so much of him at times. The more prideful and pained creature he is.”

“Who? My Father?”

“No, Lucifer,” North declared.

“Lucifer?” Val winced with pursed lips.

North laughed with a nod. “Oh, yes. He’s quite radiant and rather coarse. He just has this way about him that is neither cruel nor kind. Completely immersed in who he is. You know the story of your Father’s creation?”

Val exhaled with a nod. “The Prince of Angels, scorned by his Father, tossed his heart into the roaring flames in the dark realms of the Underearth. He had no way of comprehending that in his pain and despair, he would manifest the purest evil from such. The King of Darkness was grown from the soul of a fallen star.”

“Excellent, Valkyrie! So you know about the court and all that it implies? The shadow court is quite powerful,” North declared with an inclination.

Was this a test of her education? Val didn’t release her posture as she spoke. “The shadow court was made up of Lucifer and his Dukes of Darkness. They conceived the deadly sins and are the conjunction of light to Darkness. They gave the Underearth a gateway to Earth so that demons could come and go as they command. The Coucil was restricted to come until the Herald, me, pronounces her name and declares End of Days.”

“Then, as we know, the next measure is quite simple,” North declared with a smile. “You will grant me your appearance so that you can finish what your Father necessitates of you.”

“You see, I was following this whole conversation until this. My Father gave me instructions to receive reports from the Super Six. They report to me and me alone. Why would I grant you my face if I must conclude this before the next stage of the plan takes place?” Val huffed as she stood from her seat.

“That’s obvious, my girl. He requires you to proceed with your work, but without the distractions of humans. Now’s the time to strike up your sword and help them achieve their reach. Humans love you. They adore you to the end. Now we need you to push your influence.”

Val chewed her bottom lip as she paced around her living room. There was something unsaid about this whole circumstance. Simon wasn’t delivering this message, which was an alarming aspect. It was at her home, away from eyes and ears. What was North’s agenda?

“Then you won’t mind me waiting for Simon?”

“Simon cannot make this choice for you, Val. It’s a sign of instability that you can’t do it yourself,” North proclaimed.

Val glimpsed at the mirrors stretching along her wall. Her reflection adjusted her hair and nodded. This was a sound choice? The woman stared a moment as the Val in the mirror held up her hand with a smile. The runes were glowing as she bobbed her head. So this was true?

“Okay, North Windward, the Changeling, you may take my form,” Val sighed.

North stood up and clapped. “Perfect, Valkyrie. Come here, let me peer into your eyes.”

The last thing she wanted was some demon to take her image, but it’s what _he_ wanted. So with little hesitation, the woman walked over, and North took her cheeks within her hands. They stared at each other for a moment as North’s black eyes began to morph. Black now was lavender. Her flawed skin faded into porcelain. Her blonde hair darkened as she grew inches.

Within moments, Valkyrie Drakus was staring at herself. Everything was accurately her. Even the smile North now wore. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” North asked.

“So, what do we do now?” Val questioned as she pulled from her.

“You have a hike in your schedule, and then after, while you’re at home unwinding, I’ll be going to visit the new Mayor of Los Angeles,” North declared with a smirk.

“New?” Val coughed. “Why do we have a new Mayor? Cain has been there for the last hundred years.”

“Revolution, my dear. Your Father felt it be most applicable that the development of yesterday was to shift someone to a position of command. Someone who had been waiting patiently for an opportunity to show his worth.”

“Who?” Val inquired.

North giggled and flicked her hair behind her. “I don’t want to spoil surprises! Watch the news tonight. You’ll see,” she declared while wandering to the bedroom.

Val followed with her frown still imprinted on her face. “What’s with all the secrecy?”

“Well, if you must know,” North replied as she shifted from her ratty clothing. “It’s a surprise for you. He assumed it would be captivating for you to see what a gift you’ve presented him.”

“A surprise? I don’t like surprises,” Val grumbled.

North stared at herself in the reflection, and the enjoyment poured off her face as she examined her new form. Valkyrie has never been nude in front of anyone, and it brought color to her face to see North observe her body so carefully. The demon twisted and caressed her new skin, all while Val stood in place, struck dumb by the scene.

“Well, it’s a surprise. Man, you’re sumptuous. I’m going to have so much fun with this figure,” North giggled as she bounced to watch her body move. “I think I have a few ideas on how I want to commence.”

“Please don’t do anything my father wouldn’t want,” Val groaned.

North glared at Val and picked up her left arm. “Hey, why didn’t this carry over?” She asked while caressing the birthmark.

“I don’t know, I’m not aware of changeling powers,” Val huffed as she yanked her arm away.

North shrugged and smiled. “Oh, well, I can just get a tattoo of it. Mutil would love to visit me, especially when I look like this. Oh, I’m going to be having orgies at this house!”

Val grimaced as she waved the replica of herself off. “No, we most certainly aren’t. I don’t want anyone else here. Simon was the only one allowed here before your arrival,” she informed.

North smirked and patted Val’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Valkyrie. It won’t be with you in the house. You’re going to be incredibly busy. When you’re out in public, I’ll need things to do.”

There was this budding fear that crept into Val as she stared at the changeling. “Where am I going if you’re here?”

“Oh, a perfect question,” North stated as she wandered over to the drawers. “It will be answered tomorrow. I have tons of things I must do today. You’ll have to get going soon. Why don’t you skip down to that smoothie place you love and meet Narcie? She’s waiting already.”

Val twitched her lips while moving to her phone. Sure enough, she had a text from Narcie. There was something substantial in the works, and she wasn’t positive she was going to like it. Val ignored the sounds of satisfaction from the changeling at the clothing in her drawers while Val got ready. It was discerning that this movement was taking place without her knowledge. When was the last time her Father did anything without telling her why?

Seven years. It rang in her head like a foreboding bell. What was the preparation taking place? Something gritty and indigestible summoned in her mind. If North was her by imagery, then what was she to become? A sham was replacing the Herald of End of Days. There was no going back after Val accepted the change.

It haunted her as she left the house in her athletic wear. Even while driving, she summoned the gruesome thoughts. Why? Why would this be the turn of events? How could this bring the next step quicker than her diligent work? So many questions and so little answers.

Narcie was waiting outside the smoothie shop with Val’s order in hand. She donned a tightly fitted tracksuit that was purple, and her purple hair was spun into elaborate braids. “Vallie! Oh, you made such good time! Look, I got a new necklace from your Father,” Narcie giggled as she raised the jewelry to Val’s view.

“That’s lovely. Did you hear about my new roommate?” Val questioned.

Narcie rolled her eyes while dropping the necklace to her throat. “Yes, I did. Absolutely ridiculous. I’ve been asking to live with you for decades. North isn’t even that cool.”

“Did you chance to hear why she’s there?” Val questioned before sipping the drink.

Narcie skipped off the sidewalk and then back up. “Well, I know she’s going to be covering for you why you visit the council. It’s a big deal. You’re going to be anointed or some shit.”

Anointed? That was news. “As in the Pillars?” Val asked.

Narcie swooned and embraced the woman with giggles. “Oh, yes. Our little Vallie is all grown up! Your daddy is making certain you get your recognition!”

“Isn’t there a bit of a time difference? Why would I need coverage?”

Narcie waved her hand in the air and exhaled. “Sometimes, I miss Underearth. It’s so pleasant there. You see, I was most loved. The time difference is a major thing. While you’re busy there, we will be slowly creeping through our days. However, when you come back, I’m sure you’ll be too important to play with humans. You’re going to get to do the fun stuff now, Vallie.”

“Did I hear you right, Val is going to Underearth?” A male voice interrupted their musings.

The ladies turned to the parking lot to see the twins had arrived. “Yes, she is, isn’t that inspiring? All because I supported her along the way,” Narcie snickered. “Look, even her father bought me a gift.”

Hor and Vio were smirking as they approached. Vio plucked the pendant from Narcie’s neck and purred. “That’s black diamond. What an awesome gift.”

“Let’s get going,” Val sighed.

Hor pursed his lips as he patted her head. “Don’t worry, Val. It’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah, you’re going to love it!” Narcie exclaimed and bounded off toward the large S.U.V. the twins were driving.

“Let’s go work off some angst, Vallie,” Vio agreed.

They left for their hiking trail. It was going to be a long day of hanging by her breath. Val wasn’t positive what all of this meant. It was the human in her that resisted change. She hated it. Even as they ventured on the path up the mountain, it was inner turmoil that kept her from enjoying the freedom.

Something. A nagging itch in the back of Val’s mind summoned the question. What was the legitimate purpose of all of this if she was bound to die for the cause? She would have no choice in the end.

While the others were shouting and snickering at the top of the mountain, Val kneeled by the tree. It had been here for as long as she could remember. Some say it was planted at the beginning of time. Val knew that not to be true. Someone thrust a sapling into the dirt, and it grew into a legend. Touching the bark, she breathed.

“Valkyrie,” a feminine voice whispered in the air.

Val glanced around to see a shimmering beyond the Wisdom Tree. It was glass or possible trash, but it drew her attention nonetheless. The woman strolled over to the edge, pulling off her backpack. It was buried, whatever was glimmering in the afternoon sun. She dug at the ground to reveal a small wooden box after some effort. A black jewelry box. It was locked with an elaborate, designed gold seal.

The woman felt a tingle of anticipation as she struggled to find the key in the rubble. Who would bury such a pretty thing here? Her fingers caressed a jagged object and pulled it from the dirt to see a key. This key, in particular, had an interesting look. It was old, and the top was fashioned, almost like a feather.

When she pressed the key into the lock, it fit. Val breathed deep and twisted the gold, causing the box to click. What treasure was inside? Her black hair shrouded her as she bent to open the box. A blue glow poured from the crack. What in the world?

“Vallie! Let’s go have some din-din!” Narcie called out.

Val startled and shut the box before locking it. Shoving it into her bag, she climbed from the ground. “Alright,” Val sighed as she dusted herself off.

“What’s that ugly creature on your shoulder?” Vio grimaced as Val approached.

The creature in question was a bright blue butterfly. Val had only heard stories of such an insect. Once the world was in her command, they left with the rest of the docile beautiful animals. “Oh, where did you come from?” Val asked as she reached out to touch it.

“Ew, that’s gross, don’t,” Narcie huffed.

The butterfly flew off, fluttering on the wind. “What a gross thing. I should know,” Hor groaned.

“Yeah,” Val exhaled. “Let’s get going.”

Val led the way down the hill and missed the looks. The other three were giving each other. The trail gave them time to trade their thoughts with gestures and expressions. Something was on the horizon, and Valkyrie had felt it through their silence. She had to get home.


	5. The Fallen Star

Val was drying her hair with her towel and sitting down on her couch by the time evening rolled around. She skipped out on dinner due to all that had happened for the day. It was too much, and Val needed time to decompress. Through all of her years on this fucked up planet, she never thought she’d be waiting for the news.

Her black hair dangled as she sat with her giant bowl of salad that she had grilled chicken to top. A fantastic glass of sparkling water, and Val was good for the evening. This was a nice change of pace, and she couldn’t help but wistfully want more.

Her television slid down from the opening in the ceiling after she pressed power on the remote. It was turned to channel five, and the news was coming on next. What was North trying to show her? She seemed to be a bit rapid, even for Val. However, it would be interesting to watch herself on the T.V. without living it.

Her front door opened, and she glanced back to see Simon come inside. He was smoking a pipe and waved as he entered the living room. “Good evening, Valkyrie.”

“Simon, I wasn’t expecting you,” Val sighed. “Go grab a fork and help me eat this.”

“Right,” He huffed and wandered into the kitchen. “Val, can we talk?” He called out.

“As in what? Did my Father text you?”

Simon came into the room with two glasses of wine and a fork. “Well, no.”

“Good, then let’s see if the moron changeling can act like me,” Val sighed as she offered the bowl to him.

“Val, we really need to talk,” Simon huffed as he handed her a wine glass.

Val scowled as she looked at the red wine. “Simon, you know these two don’t go together.”

“Valkyrie, stop and listen,” he hissed.

The woman growled after sipping her glass. “What!”

“Next up, find out what our new Mayor’s interest outside of the office truly is,” the anchor chuckled, causing Val to glance over at the screen.

There he was, Mr. Businessman and fake Val. He smirked and ran his fingers over her shoulder, which summoned the woman to tug him closer and kiss his lips. What, the, actual, fuck? Val set the bowl aside and picked up the remote, rewinding the feed. He kissed her. This man actually kissed her, and by the smirk on his face, he liked it.

She rewinded it once more before Simon jumped up. “Now, listen, I wasn’t allowed to say anything.”

“What is this shit, Simon!” Val screeched as she pointed to the paused image.

Val fast-forwarded the commercials when he didn’t answer her. The news returned, and Val stood there, wine glass in hand as she watched with anxiety. The anchors were having a merry time, laughing about the smooch. However, it wasn’t until the actual story was reported that she sat down.

“As swiftly as Mayor Cain departed from his duties, Mayor Déchu-Morningstar began today, with somewhat of a motivation,” the female anchor giggled.

The live feed was cut to a recording of the new Mayor finishing his speech. When stepping from the podium, fake Val greeted him. It was fluid. She craned her head up, and he kissed her lips before tucking a bit of hair from her cheek. It all was... normal looking.

“When asked if they were seeing each other, Miss Drakus had this to say,” the male reporter added.

Fake Val was in front of cameras as Mayor Déchu-Morningstar smirked.

“Are you two dating?” a distant voice called.

“We are doing what two people of our status do,” Fake Val said with a smile. “Leaving it up to my father.”

The news went back to the anchors who traded laughs. “How about that, Deanna? It seems like her Father doesn’t mind.”

The female anchor, Deanna, laughed. “No, I suppose not, Jim.”

Val plopped down in her seat. “That was North,” she murmured with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Simon sighed.

“And that was,” Val paused and drained her glass.

“Lucifer,” Simon added.

She set the empty glass down and glanced over at him. “I met him when I went to see Cain.”

“Also correct,” He sighed.

Val’s face bloomed with color as she groaned. “And I made a deal with him!”

“Which is why we’re now in this situation,” Simon mumbled.

The woman stood up and wandered into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Simon asked.

“Getting more to drink. I think I’m going to get absolutely plastered and not think about what this means,” Val grumbled as she grabbed the wine bottle on the counter.

“Good plan, bring the unopened one too,” Simon growled.

Val complied, and they sat together for some time in silence as they drank their wine. Simon poured them both another glass before lifting up the salad. “We can either sit here and wonder, or we can talk.”

She grimaced while snagging her fork from the bowl. “Alright, let’s talk.”

“I’m commissioned to serve you. You will not be alone in this,” Simon told her.

“Yeah, and what the fuck does that mean? Do I have to date him in public? He’s, he’s, well, he’s just awful!” Val hissed as she stabbed at the roughage.

Simon set his glass down and lifted his own fork. “Well, he’s better than fucking Wrath,” he retorted.

Val was chewing her bite before nodding. “That’s true.”

“And he’s an arrogant ass, but at least he won’t force you to sleep with hundreds of people like Lust.”

“True again,” Val sighed. “But I don’t want to do this, Simon.”

Simon pursed his lips and handed her the bowl. “You know that deals are binding. There’s no getting around it.”

Val stared down at her meal with regret. She didn’t feel like eating it at this point. “What does it want?”

“I don’t know,” Simon confessed.

“North isn’t going to be temporary, is she?” Val whispered as she slid her fork through the salad.

Simon touched her shoulder and ran his thumb over her shirt. “I don’t know, Valkyrie. All I do know is that we are going away for a while.”

Her eyes met his, and they echoed the torment she was feeling inside. This was a man she trusted more than anyone else on this planet, and he didn’t have the answers. All because she didn’t keep her wild mouth shut. What could she do? “Then what is the schedule for tomorrow?” Val questioned.

Simon smiled and touched her cheek. “You have a gala to go to. The party is going to be lavished, and your dress has already been prepared. Afterward, I’m not positive. I do know that you won’t be coming back here.”

Val tossed the salad bowl on the table, and it skidded to a halt. “Then, let’s drink. Fuck it,” she spat with a half-hearted smirk.

Simon picked up their glasses and held out hers. “Then, let’s drink.”

They struck glasses and talked about easier times. Times when End of Days was new and ripe for the taking. Years of joy and utter bliss, ignorant of the difficulties tomorrow would bring. Simon was her only companion and the semblance of a friend you could have being the Daughter of Darkness.

* * *

A raven. What a ridiculous costume? She wouldn’t have agreed had she known what Simon chose. Of all the inconsiderate things. The black wings hovered over her as she manipulated out of the car. Flashes of cameras greeted her while the driver assisted in helping the woman pull her train from it.

“Miss Drakus! Miss Drakus, are you meeting Mayor Déchu-Morningstar here?” A woman called out from the barrier.

Val smiled and waved, silent as ever. She was hoping if Lucifer knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t come to the party. This part was natural, and she could play the unobtainable starlet like no one else. She was trained to be this creature. After reaching the doors, Val let out a massive groan as the bouncers shut them behind her.

“They never rest,” Val huffed before glancing at herself in the reflection of the large mirror.

She was striking in the elaborate black dress. The wings, well, they were a bit much. A mental note was made to remember them so Val wouldn’t accidentally knock anyone’s drink. Red ruby lips stuck out from the black mask along with her bright lavender eyes. Yes, alright, she looked decent.

“They’re waiting for you, Miss Drakus,” The usher at the double doors down the hall voiced.

Val took a deep breath as she walked down the hallway. Whatever was going to happen tonight, she had little control over it. This was going to be her last night of incredible ignorance of the task at hand. The man bobbed his head before opening the door to the ballroom. It was decorated in flashy colors, much as you’d expect from Narcie. If it weren’t, then she wouldn’t have had a hand in it.

Once she entered, Val had the ability to blend into the collection of bodies. Her wings stifled her elusive plan to remain unseen, but she attempted such while approaching the bar. “A dark and stormy,” she ordered.

The bartender went to work on her drink as someone in a parrot costume approached her. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” the man chuckled.

This man clearly was showing off. Aside from the parrot head tucked over his hair, and the bright plumage cloak, he was shirtless, showing off his caramel skin. The trousers he donned were colorful and tight. Obviously, he wanted to be noticed.

“Good evening, Lu, how’s Rio?” Val questioned.

He bent down to her eye-level. “Lonesome. Why, do you care to join me next venture home?” he asked while touching his bare chest.

“Not this time. I’m sure you can find someone worth your time,” Val sighed.

Lu moved closer and stroked her cheek. “Valkyrie, darling, now that your Father isn’t as constrictive, why don’t you have fun? I saw that little kiss at the Mayor’s speech. If he’s allowing him, he will allow us to entertain. It isn’t easy when you haven’t enjoyed the best sin of all.”

“You know there are rules, Lu. It’s not going to happen,” Val replied as the bartender set down her drink. “Where’s your daughter?”

Lu waved over toward the other end of the room. Narcie, she was in a flamingo-pink dress with plenty of leg showing. “Talking to some handsome but easy boy,” he scoffed. “I told her many times, don’t just find the pretty ones. The hard ones to get are the best to savor,” he added while running his fingers over her neck.

Val smirked as she gripped her glass. “Well, you would know a thing about easy,” she retorted.

“And that, my darling, is why we should be married. Wouldn’t you love to fuck until the dawn? I would find you the best, only the best. You would be my porcelain princess.”

“Where’s Gre? I haven’t seen her in ages?” Val questioned as the man tasked himself with smelling her hair.

“She’s absent, as usual. Trying to win over some fashion designer’s heart or something,” Lu scoffed. “Enough about her, I want to talk about us.”

She took his hand from her hair and kissed his knuckles. “Another time. I have work to do.”

Lu grinned and repeated her action, lingering his lips against her fingers. “Oh, Princesa, you make my loins hurt,” he snickered.

“Look who’s trying to hide by the bar!” A booming voice announced.

Val turned to see a giant man with blond hair striding through the crowd. He had a huge glass of beer, and his hat was turned around with an oozing pizza slice mask on his face. This man was the epitome of a frat boy. “Glutty!” Val exclaimed with a wave.

He laughed and scooped Val away from Lu. “Look at you! Damn girl, you get hotter every year,” Glutty declared while kissing her cheek. “Keep this up, and I’ll literally eat you.”

“I wouldn’t taste that great,” Val retorted before sipping her drink. “What brings you here? I thought you and Lu were fighting?”

Lu rolled his eyes before tossing a hand. “He’s absolutely miserable, Valkyrie. I tell him to stop stealing my humans to eat, and he still does.”

“We talked about this, Glut,” Val sighed.

Glut shrugged and gulped his beer. “Doesn’t matter. Y.O.L.F!”

“I have some tinsy gossip for you, Vallie, darling,” Lu said as he pushed Glut out of the way. “Would you like to trade for some delicious pictures in the hotel room later?”

“What kind of gossip? Is it worth the number of people you’d be fucking thinking about me?”

“Oh, that mouth! I missed that mouth, darlin’,” Glut retorted with a grin.

“Enough,” A smooth voice demanded.

Val turned to see the male counterpart of her costume. He was stunning with massive black wings and a fitted suit. She could see the dark azure eyes scrutinizing the trio as he approached. It was incredibly awkward and a slight against her that Simon didn’t warn her about this.

“Uh-oh, he looks angry,” Lu whispered.

“Scurry off, sins. I need to speak with her alone,” Lucifer ordered.

The two grumbled under their breath as they walked off to join the crowd. That left the two hovering near the bar, which could lead to discomfort. There wasn’t any way to avoid him, so Val had to just dive into the chaos.

Val straightened her form and sipped her drink. “Good evening, Lucifer,” she spoke, emphasizing his name.

“Good evening, Valkyrie,” He responded and bowed in the slightest.

She smiled despite herself. “Funny, as I was making a deal with a human, I could have sworn he had your face.”

“That is quite funny, isn’t it? A bit foolish to be making deals with anyone, isn’t it?” He retorted before waving at the bartender. “She’ll have just one more. Nothing but water after.”

Val sneered at him as she shifted her pose. “You’re not going to put limits on my alcohol consumption.”

He bent closer to her face as his lips stretched into a menacing sneer. “Yes, I am.”

“You don’t own me, Lucy,” she hissed.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Your deal with me was whatever I deemed fit. I don’t need wealth, fame, nor presence. I now own you, Valkyrie Drakus, and I will keep you for however long I desire.”

Val drained her glass and set it down on the counter. “I don’t think so.”

Lucifer pressed the woman to the counter, ruffling her wings tight against the barrier. “I mean what I say, Valkyrie. You _will_ obey. That’s a binding contract you opened with me, understood?”

She was attempting to put as much conviction and power into her glower as he had. The burning in her eyes from her anger welled within the reaches of her wild emotions. “I’m not doing it,” she hissed.

His fingers touched her throat as they clasped with firm territory around her jawline. The gesture was meant for two things—control and forcing her to look into his eyes. The top of one side of her upper lip raised. “Are you positive you want to break a contract your Father agreed to?” He whispered.

“I’m not going from one captivity to another,” she breathed.

“You have no choice,” he responded while stroking her neck under her ear. “Do we understand each other?”

Val examined his expression through the black mask. He was cold like marble or stone that remained unmoving and lacked emotion. Whatever his incentives for creating this contract were, they weren’t of passion. No, this was entirely in the realm of what he wanted—the ownership of her soul.

“I’m not one to bend the knee to anyone but my father,” she warned as her lips quivered with intensity.

“Then you shalln’t bend it. You will crawl,” he said with a smile. “Unless you’d like to make this easier and just agree. I’m not looking for a power struggle.”

“What are you looking for?” She asked.

Lucifer released his hold and stepped from her space. “Compliance. This is, after all, a business transaction, Miss Drakus. Far better suited for you than any of those lesser rabbles.”

“You’re not proud at all,” Val retorted before snatching up the new drink on the bar. “I’ll have another,” she announced.

The bartender winced and glanced over at Lucifer. The raven winged man just folded his arms over his chest. “Well?” he questioned.

“I’m sorry, Miss Drakus,” the bartender sighed. “I can get you water.”

Val rolled her eyes and moved to join the rest of the party.

“I’ll have my car waiting for us by one sharp, Valkyrie. Don’t terry, I’m not a patient man,” Lucifer declared.

Val paused her motion and glanced back at him over her shoulder. “I shouldn’t have ever spoken to you, Lucifer,” she spat.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” he agreed.

What awaited her from this night going forward? What was she bound to by making a deal with him? Those questions haunted her while she hunted down her friends. Life was about to get extraordinarily tricky.


	6. Broken Pieces Don't Mend Hearts

True to his word, Val was informed about the car waiting at about fifteen minutes to one. Narcie paced with Val out the side outlet through the garden and breathed. It might be the last time they see each other for a bit. Val couldn’t help but feel hollow. They were the only companions she knew, even if they weren’t genuinely her friends.

Narcie kept glancing over at the woman in black.

“What?” Val huffed.

“I’ve just, well, I’ve never seen you this quiet.”

“That’s Narcie lango for ‘why didn’t you tell me that you and Lucy were a thing.’ Honestly, it was entirely a mishap. You really think I would be with Lucifer by choice? My Father told me when the time came, I could make it myself. I suppose he didn’t tell me how I would,” Val explained as they stopped under one of the trees.

“Well, no,” Narcie pouted. “I was just astounded. You practically hate him,” she paused at Val’s glare.

“Why wouldn’t I despise him? He claims a title he doesn’t warrant. He has powers he didn’t bore before his descent. Of course, I dislike him. He deceived me and is callous,” Val hissed with a sneer.

Narcie shifted her head from one side to the other. “I don’t know, Val. I guess it’s more to do with his objection to your title and crown. My daddy told me that he has no love for the other sins because they believe he isn’t truly sinister. How can someone once divine house a sin? It’s an interesting thought, isn’t it?”

Val rolled her eyes and snorted. “Of course, he isn’t! He’s too proud to do anything profound. The only thing he was great for was tossing out his own heart.”

The flamingo danced around her friend and smirked. “Why didn’t you tell me about him earlier? I would have had you introduce us. Curiosity happens to be one of my favorite features. I really, really, want to meet him,” Narcie whined.

“You want to meet him, why?” Val hissed.

Narcie smirked and shifted her head. “Well, you know, hah.”

Val physically pulled from her and wretched. “Gross, Nars.”

“Wait, why? He’s quite handsome and probably better at command than most. I’m almost positive that fallen angel can fuck like a sin,” Narcie pried with a mischievous smile.

“He’s arrogant, self-centered, vain, self-important, oh, and let’s not forget, absolutely stiff and dry. Mr. Prim and Proper, all business,” she paused when a hand berthed on her shoulder.

“That’s quite enough, I don’t require any more flattery,” Lucifer said as he caressed her skin.

Val’s cheeks burned as she stood her ground.

Lucifer glanced over to Narcie. “Thank you, have a good evening, Narcissist.”

“Lucifer,” Narcie curtseyed and shuffled away.

Val ground her teeth as he shifted on his heels. “Are we leaving?” Val asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer responded and propelled his hand to her back, avoiding the wings.

“Please don’t touch me,” Val grumbled as she departed from him.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow as he flicked his hand in the air. “Well, it seems your generosity is only spared for lesser sins.”

“It’s spared for those that don’t force me into captivity.”

He tore off his wings and mask. It was an uncomplicated task but dramatic all the same. The conviction in the movement was startling. “You presume that you’re not an inconvenience for me?”

Val tossed off her mask and growled. “Inconvenience? How dare you pretend that this is some charity to me!”

“Because it is! Unless you want to be a decoration on a mantle! You really crave Lust seizing at you like a piece of meat?” Lucifer snapped before straightening his suit. “Now, we must depart. Let’s meet the car.”

She glowered at him and spat at the dirt. “You’re repugnant to me.”

“Stop acting like a spoiled brat. We don’t require to go this route if you swallow your pride,” Lucifer voiced before shuffling toward the exit.

“Pride! Pride, that’s absolutely rich!” Val shouted as she remained in place.

Lucifer pivoted, and his eyes narrowed at her. “Valkyrie, I won’t be reiterating myself. Move,” he said in a severe tone.

“No.”

Lucifer returned to the defiant woman and glared. They stared at each other for a moment, sizing the other for a contest. He snarled and wrenched off one of her wings with a loud rip. “You gather this was what I craved? Now, move,” he spat before spinning on his feet and stomping away from her.

She fell to her knees and sniffed, fighting back the tears. “This, don’t you understand?”

The man thrust his fingers to his forehead as his thumb jabbed his temple. He gazed down at her a moment before marching up and bowing in front of her. “Are you alright, Val?”

“Why is he doing this to me?” Val whispered as she looked down at the shimmering black rhinestones in her dress.

“Do you want the truth or something that will help you sleep tonight?”

“I am not a child,” Val huffed as she met his gaze.

Lucifer was frowning, but not in indignation. It was a more inquisitive expression as he studied her. “No, you are not. We will have to get used to each other, and after the interval befalls, you will grant me your heart. You will die, and I will become what your Father requires— a vessel to condemn the world.”

“Why you?” Val murmured as she dashed away a tear.

“Because I produced this entire scheme. I will serve as the consequence to lost faith,” Lucifer declared as he chanced running his thumb over her ruffled forehead. “You shouldn’t grieve. We both know our position, Valkyrie.”

“I was incubated in a glass case until he needed me. He never really loved me,” Val confessed as she rubbed the makeup away from her cheek, revealing the bruise.

“No, he didn’t,” Lucifer confirmed as his thumb went to her darkened jaw. “We weren’t meant for that. You and I will never see our Father’s affection.”

She launched herself against his chest and whimpered. Lucifer inhaled and pressed down the impatient grimace as he patted her back. The years of being locked away did her no kindness, so the fallen angel shed a bit of decorum for her. He unlatched the final wing and stared at four plumage disasters on the ground around them.

The light from the moon granted clarity to the scene. The broken young woman was crying out for salvation. Unfortunately for her, there wasn’t any. At the end of it all, they were intertwined in the pattern of lost hope and ruined feathers.

“You must be exhausted, I’m certain you’ve had a long day,” Lucifer exhaled while stroking her black hair.

Val shuddered away from him and hemmed. “Yes, that’s all. I’m usually far more put together.”

Lucifer dug through his breast pocket and handed her a blue handkerchief. “Then let’s take you back to my residence. You can settle your affairs. Simon is likely anxious to prepare for our excursion.”

Val blotted her face and pointed to her cheek. “You mind?” she puffed.

Lucifer thinned his lips, but as he reached for her face, his fingers emitted warmth. Soon the blotchy bruise was dissipated and her flawless tone returned. “It’s only a glamor. We’ll need to tend to it when we are home.”

“Thank you,” Val voiced with a bow of her head.

Lucifer rose from the ground and extended his hand. “You’re welcome.”

They left the garden in an awkward shuffle. He did not reach or touch her, nor did she move for his company. Two strangers headed down the road to ruin together.

* * *

The mansion was extensive and in the hills of Malibu that was surrounded by greenery. Val was far too fatigued from the emotional and mental struggle to acknowledge its beauty when she arrived. However, when the morning greeted her, she opened her eyes to see that one of his workers had opened up her windows. The sound of the wind through the trees brought her a sense of peace.

What would that be like? To fly in the breeze and clouds? She often daydreamed behind her glass box while sipping her coffee. The world held out its hand through the french doors that were wide and welcoming.

Val’s suite door opened in the other room, and she heard shuffling. “Princess, are you awake yet?” Simon called.

“Yes, I’m in bed,” she groaned.

“Get dressed, someone is here to see you,” Simon ordered.

Val rubbed her face and winced at the sting. “Who could be here this fucking early?”

“Two members from the Pillars,” Simon clarified.

Val slipped from the massive bed and skirted to her closet. “Give me two minutes!”

She shuffled through the large compartment and groaned inwardly at Lucifer’s tastes. The man presumed she should dress like this? Val threw her pajamas on the floor and climbed into the dress that screamed less like an old British lady. It was purple with a small folded ruffle around the waist. Once it was settled, Val snagged up a pair of black panties and slid them on underneath.

When that was as far adequate as she could get it, Val strolled out of the bedroom and into the sitting area in her suite. The two strangers in the room were odd in appearance. Each seemed rather withered and frayed. There was a woman with wiry grey curls and a man with shaggy brown hair, both dressed in black.

“Good morning, Valkyrie,” the man murmured.

“It is pleasant to see you,” the woman agreed.

Val chewed her lower lip before nodding. “What can I do for you both?”

“Lucifer requested our attendance. He acknowledges this will be your first trip to Underearth, but couldn’t be here himself. He is arranging for your coronation,” the woman declared.

Simon walked up next to them and gestured to the two. “This is Raphael and Eva. They’re the more generous Pillars.”

“Thank you,” Val sighed with a bow to her head. “Why is there going to be a coronation?”

Eva and Raphael glanced at each other before looking back at her. “Because Lucifer requests it. He is our Prince, and you will be anointed in the Palace. It’s long overdue,” Eva explained.

“With all due respect,” Val started as her scowl developed. “It’s a shame to pronounce me as anything but a device for the final act.”

Simon covered his lips. Val could almost hear him screaming at her through his eyes.

“It is true, you will participate,” Raphael sighed. “However, you deserve your place in our court, Valkyrie.”

“Then I suppose I best get my shoes,” Val huffed.

“Your things have been taken over already. I suggest you perfect your appearance before we head over,” Simon declared as he pulled his hand away from his lips.

Eva rocked her head and breathed. “It will be delightful to shake this form. I never could understand the appeal of coming over as much as Luc does.”

“He does have a bit of an advantage, Eva,” Raphael smiled as he touched her shoulder. “Let’s give her a moment to gather herself.”

The Pillars left the room, shutting the door with a click. Simon rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her. “Fucking shit, Val. Way to be a thorn in my side,” he grumbled.

“You would love me less if I wasn’t,” Val responded as she walked into her bedroom. “What does this man think, that I dress like British royalty from the 1940s?”

“Likely that is his view of how a princess should dress!” Simon snapped while following her. “If you gave him a chance,” he stopped.

She had turned around and stuck her index finger under his nose. “No chances. He doesn’t deserve them.”

“You’re only angry because he outsmarted you,” Simon groaned.

“He lied to me!” Val snapped.

“No, he never reported who he was. You were the one who proposed, and he took it. Did you ask yourself why he would do such a thing? Maybe instead of slamming him with your arrogance, you will see a contrary view.”

Val’s eyebrows were secured just above her glinting eyes. “You like him!”

Simon breathed and shifted on his feet. “I do.”

“Why? Is he something you get hot just thinking about?” Val sneered.

“No,” Simon grumbled as he scrubbed his face. “He was the one to insist I become your steward. I was his archivist at one point in my service to your Father.”

“Oh,” Val mumbled.

“Oh,” Simon huffed. “You’re a trying girl, Valkyrie. You’re stubborn and boorish. You take things incredibly deep and lash out. However, you were the best decision that was ever made. I have cherished being the human who was able to help you develop. You remind me of my sister from eons ago,” he finished with a nod.

“Well,” Val exhaled. “Then I imagine I have him to thank. I wouldn’t be me without you,” she said with a sliver of a smile.

Simon stretched out and brushed her shoulder. “You will enjoy it there, Val. You will have the liberty to see life through a different set of eyes. We only get one life and we have to choose how we live it. You’re given the opportunity through his constructs to do so.”

“It’s another leash,” Val voiced.

“Yes, but it is an unavoidable evil,” Simon agreed.

“I will lessen my campaign,” Val said and watched Simon relax. “If, he promises never to do that again.”

Simon groaned as he scrunched his expression. “Valkyrie.”

“No, I want honesty. I’m weary of half-truths, Simon. I want to know everything.”

“Okay,” Simon smirked. “I’ll pass along the stipulation to your compliance then.”

“Thank you now, let’s go to Underearth.”

“To Underearth,” he agreed.


	7. Underearth Plumage

Both Eva and Raphael were standing by the oak entrance with neutral expressions. Simon had assisted Val in preparing her for what was to come. She had to shift into a simple robe and no breakfast. Now there she was, standing in front of the two Pillars of Shadows when Simon exhaled.

“Alright, who’s ready?” He asked.

“Most certainly me,” Raphael grumbled. “This form is far too heavy.”

Val chewed her lips before running her fingers over the black robe. “You said it won’t hurt?”

Eva smiled as she approached her. “No, dear. It’s going to tickle. Do you know how it feels to have a mild breeze on your face?”

Val nodded. “Yes.”

The fallen angel cupped her cheek. “It’s just like that. I promise you won’t get damaged.”

“Alright,” Val sighed.

Simon beamed as he pulled out an intricate black key. Val’s eyes traced the top of the key in his hand. She had seen something similar somewhere before. Where? Before she could focus on the elegant key, Simon approached the door and unlocked it.

“Raphael, would you like to do the honors?” Simon asked as he opened the door.

“With pleasure, Sir Wells,” Raphael sniggered and shuffled toward the barrier opening it.

Through the doorway was dark, violet flames. Val glanced up at Eva, who rocked her head before taking the younger woman’s hand. It was tender and empathetic to Val’s nerves. She was positive was showing on her appearance.

Raphael winked at Val and fell backward through the flames. Val couldn’t help the gasp that left her mouth, even though she knew it was coming. Simon cleared his throat and nodded. “Alright, go ahead, Eva.”

Eva took Val’s fingers to her lips and bowed. “Just take a deep breath and fall. We’ll be on the other side.”

She paced toward the flames, and Val took her nails to her teeth. This was the first time in her life she was going to Underearth. Would she see her father? What would it look like? Questions blared in her mind as she saw Eva launch herself into the abyss.

Simon breathed as he scratched his facial hair. “Okay, Val. Here’s how you should enter the first time. Take a deep breath like you’re going to dive into a pool. Keep your eyes open and don’t worry about if you feel odd, it’s normal.”

“There’s zero normal about this, Simon,” Val voiced as she bounced on her heels. “Alright, I can do this.”

“Oh, and Val,” Simon paused. “If you start to feel a bit, well, crazy... don’t worry. It’s because, well, you’ll see. It’s all overwhelming.”

Val stepped up toward the flames and could feel the heat radiate from the door. “It’s just like diving into a pool,” she hummed.

Deep inhalation, and then she plummeted into the violet fire. She expected discomfort or even pain, but it was nothing like that. The robe around her body was burnt to cinders, but her bare form remained unscathed. Val was mesmerized by the swirling of the flame around her limbs as she witnessed their marker.

With a sudden spasm, she saw a brilliant light in her eyes and felt a cold tingle down her spine while she fell in the neverending flames. Something happened. Val could feel a swift difference in her body as her mind tried to catch up. It wasn’t until a sudden draft in the fire caught her that she was tossed sideways and out from them.

A blink of an eye, and she was falling in the night sky. The world was beautiful before her as she gasped the cold air into her burning lungs. The urgency of falling caused her shoulders to flare, and with instant recourse, she was gliding. Wait, she was floating? She was flying!

“Wings! I have wings!” Val screeched as she attempted to glance at them.

That only tossed her from the slow descent to a spiral. Val cried out and flipped, causing them to splay open, steadying her fall.

This place was remarkable. The odd glowing from different buildings below brought a strange fantasy to life. Val was positive that there was some torturous place somewhere in Underearth, but this was where the Pillars of Darkness resided.

The ground was close, and waiting for her were Eva and Raphael, but they seemed renewed. Both were in dark armored outfits with silver crowns cresting their foreheads. Val’s feet touched the ground, and she shook out her new limbs. “I have wings!” She gasped.

Eva laughed and shook her blond hair. “I see that. I didn’t think you were going to have them, but it’s a pleasant surprise.”

Raphael cleared his throat and bowed. “Princess, we should get you some proper attire.”

Val snorted and glanced down at her bare form. “Yes, that would be best.”

Raphael hemmed and glanced up. “Here comes Simon.”

The young woman was so enthralled with her new plumage that she was stretching them out. The wings themselves were dark feathers that were larger than anything she’d ever seen. Eva giggled and assisted Val to move as Raphael took off, revealing his lovely brown wings as well. Val gasped and watched as the fallen angel darted high into the night to catch the man falling mid-air.

“You’re far more engaging than I thought you’d be,” Eva noted.

Val retracted her wings and looked to her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re different. Different is a pleasant surprise. I think Egon is going to like you.”

Raphael grounded, and Simon huffed as he shook himself out while on his feet. Simon retained his same appearance, but the thick cord around his neck had a small mirror dangling from it. When his eyes took in Val’s presence, they grew in size. “Valkyrie, you have,” he stopped.

“Wings! I know, isn’t that great?” Val laughed while stretching them out; she was beginning to get the hang of them.

“Wings, those are wings,” Simon huffed as he turned to Eva.

“I know, what a wonderment,” Eva snickered. “However, I think our princess needs a shroud, Simon.”

Simon blinked as he agreed. “Oh, yes, I’ll be right back,” he sputtered and jogged off toward the building nearby.

Raphael eyed Eva and cleared his throat. “Don’t you think that’s odd?”

Val was watching her plumage move as her thoughts commanded. It was quite a different aspect to instantaneously grown extra body parts. She reached out and tugged a feather before wincing. Yes, they were indeed real.

“You know, it doesn’t seem out of the realm of unique things in the Underearth. She is, after all, her father’s daughter. He was the manifestation of flames in Lucifer’s plumage.”

“No one told me this was going to happen,” Val sighed.

Eva nodded and touched Val’s shoulder. “No one knew. Watch me, I’ll teach you how to retract them, so you aren’t exhausted by overuse.”

Eva stretched her grey wings out, and then with a slow fluidity, they curled behind her. Val exhaled and attempted to repeat her lesson, but poked herself in the face at the awkwardness of it. Eventually, through the uncomfortable shifting of feathers and new muscles, she was successful with tucking them away.

They rose beyond her shoulders like a feathery frill to a cloak. Val glanced behind her to see that the tips of her feathers nearly touched the ground. It was a surreal occurrence. She had two lovely black wings that felt strong and were fierce. Narcie would be having a field day with it.

Simon approached once again with a dress in hand and some heeled boots. Val glanced at the fallen angels near her to see they were having a silent conversation before he reached them. That eased her immensely to know that she wasn’t the only one jarred by this new evolution.

“Alright, Val. Luckily this is a lower back so we can work around your new accessories,” he huffed while setting down the footwear.

“You think I’ll see my father?” Val questioned.

Simon fiddled with the dress before holding it out for her to step inside. “I don’t think so. Let’s focus on getting you inside first. We have several things to go over before tonight, and I need you to eat something.”

Val complied, and Simon struggled to get the dress to sit well around the wings. Eva stepped in and assisted, being gentle with the plumage as they fastened the azure dress. Soon her boots were on, and Val breathed, shaking out her tension.

“Let’s go home, Valkyrie,” Raphael declared before smiling.

Val turned to the large stone building and nodded. It was magnificent and stunning to see with her own eyes. “Home.”

* * *

Val was escorted through the halls of the palace. It was a lovely but isolated place. Not a single piece of art on the walls nor tapestries. If they could talk, she was sure they would be begging for Narcie’s help. What it lacked in decor, it made up in presence. High ceiling rooms with carved stone. Some of it had scratches and other frightening marks, but nothing nightmarish. Her room was generous, and she was gratified to know that Simon would only be down the hall in his own quarters.

They took her through the enormous council room, a sitting room, and the garden before finally stopping in the dining hall. She was starving, so the relief of the shortened tour was evident on her face. They sat down, and humans with the same type of cord as Simon and different items served them.

“It’s so pleasant to have someone other than demons reside in the halls,” Eva said as her lips curled.

Val smiled over and rolled her shoulders. “I can’t really claim I’m not a bit of one,” she confessed.

“Are they feeling stiff?” Raphael questioned as he poured her a glass of dark liquid.

Val huffed with a nod. “I don’t know why.”

Simon hemmed and bowed. “I’ll go see if I can find Lucifer. You are in great hands, Val.”

“Wait, Simon, where are you going? Aren’t you hungry?” Val asked as she moved to stand.

He waved her off. “I’ll eat later. I had told Lucifer I would report to him once you were settled.”

Simon was pacing off down the hall before Val could protest. That brought her eyebrows together as her lips reduced. It seemed she was outranked by Lucifer’s requirements of him. A spark of frustration bloomed in her chest.

“Don’t you worry about him. He’s always been favored by Lucy. How are your wings feeling?” Raphael asked.

Val twitched and attempted to glance back at them. “They feel stiff.”

Eva bobbed her head and shook hers. “Give them a good flipping. They’re just finding a decent resting spot.”

Val made an effort to replicate it but knocked Raphael in the head. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she grumbled.

Raphael ran a hand through his long rust-colored hair and winced. “That’s alright, I’ve had worse,” he laughed.

“Don’t eat all the pudding, Raph! Give her some too,” Eva snapped with a shake of her index finger.

Val shook her feathers out and groaned. That was much better. “Thank you for your welcome,” she said.

“Of course, Valkyrie! We’re quite charmed you’re here. We’re used to demons coming and going, and even our sins, but you were something to look forward to. Lucifer is all aflutter with preparation.”

“Truly,” Raph said through a mouthful.

Val exhaled with a grimace. “He’s quite,” she paused.

“A stuffy fumbling fool?” A loud voice asked.

Val turned to see a fierce Pillar of Shadows walk into the room. His flaming red hair and singed scarlet wings seemed to be quite shocking. The stranger caught her in his sights and paced over to her. “Oh, look at you,” he snickered.

“Valkyrie, this is Egon. Egon, this is our Princess of Darkness,” Eva declared.

Egon bent to Val’s eye level and scrutinized her. “You have a look about you,” he noted as he hand went to the side of her neck.

Val narrowed her eyes at him but soon found out his intention. Egon pressed his forehead to her and grinned. “You and I are going to be friends,” he whispered.

“Friends?” she asked while making an effort to pull from him.

Egon released her and smirked. “Yes, we’re going to be friends. I made that decision when I saw what you have, Val. Look at these,” he chuckled while fluffing her wings.

Val glanced over at Eva, who held out her hand. “Show him. We are proud creatures here, Valkyrie.”

She climbed from the bench and almost knocked over her drink. Raphael caught the goblet and snorted before eating more off his plate. Val huffed before moving from the table. When she was a decent distance away, she stretched her wings out and groaned. That felt amazing!

“Oh, look at you,” Egon snickered as he circled Val. “Such pretty and supple plumage. You would give ole grumpy guff a run for his pride.”

Val flickered her feathers and breathed as her wings sunk to a comfortable resting pose. Egon stroked them and hummed as he took a closer observation.

“You seem interested,” Val tested as she glanced back at him.

“Oh, I am, Valkyrie. These are wings of an archangel. Massive, glorious, and bred for battles. Interesting that you would get such a fine set,” Egon noted.

“What do you believe that means?” Val questioned.

Egon stroked the longer feathers. “It means that you are a fighter, Valkyrie.”

“Egon is Lucifer’s second,” Raphael mused.

Val shifted and smiled at Egon. “I’m relieved everyone seems happy to see me.”

Egon smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. “I have so much I want to teach you. You have this timid innocence we can smell on you. We’ll share with you all our forbidden celestial knowledge.”

“That’s quite enough, Egon,” A potent voice bounced around the hall.

Val turned to see a striking force enter the room. Lucifer. Oh, he was beauty as a sin. Val knew she shouldn’t be gawking, but he was gorgeous. Lucifer had a massive presence as he made his way into the dining hall. His large black wings hovered around him like a backdrop, and his regal attire announced his station. His outfit was furnished by an onyx crown with a sapphire at the center.

“Mouth closed,” Egon breathed with a grin.

Val snapped her lips shut as Lucifer reached her. “So, it seems you have a new reason for me to wrangle you,” he sighed.

“Well, it isn’t as if I can go anywhere,” Val retorted.

Lucifer snapped his vision to Egon. “Have you finished your duties?” he spat.

“Oh, of course, Great One,” Egon retorted with an eye roll.

“Don’t test my patience,” Lucifer replied as his wings twitched. “Valkyrie, you’re on a strict schedule. I suggest you eat now or starve. I have pressing matters to take care of.”

“Delightful to see you too,” Val mumbled as she turned toward the table.

Lucifer pinched his expression before waving his hand at Eva. “Manage her, please? She needs proper education, as it seems.”

Val groaned, and her wings blocked him from her view as they surrounded her. Well, that wasn’t going to be simple to hide her irritation with these things hanging around.

“Impossible, unruly, disregards everything I have to say,” Lucifer scoffed as he marched toward the other end of the hall.

“I know, I’ll talk to her, I promise,” Simon’s tone was hurried as he scurried after him.

Val moaned and pushed her brow to the hollow portion of the table. “Does he always have to be so fucking controlling?”

The bench shifted next to her, and she removed her blockage to see Egon. “Yes, he does. It’s insufferable, isn’t it?”

“He’s not that severe,” Eva sighed. “He’s tense is all. Bringing you here was something he was truly eager for.”

“Mhm, truly,” Raphael agreed as he shoved a plate closer to Val. “Eat.”

“He has a feeble way of showing it,” Val sniveled as she sat up.

“That’s as genuine as you’re going to get him, Valkyrie. Best get used to it. If he gets too offensive, you can come locate me,” Egon snickered as he poured himself a drink. “I don’t think he even indulges Lust when she’s gamboling after him.”

Val hemmed and stabbed the strange looking fruit or vegetable. “Wouldn’t surprise me. Lu chases after the laborious prizes. She has been trying with me for years.”

Egon shrugged and lamented. “Lu is nice in either form, but I much prefer Envy. She’s got this angst,” he laughed.

Eva hummed, and her wings shifted. “I prefer to keep that out of the mix,” she murmured.

“Mhm, food is a better staple than fucking. However, your sin is fun, Egon,” Raphael agreed.

Val swallowed her bit as her cheeks darkened. “I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t allowed. My father said there’s a line between love and lust that I wasn’t permitted to approach. I suppose if I had love, I’d be less likely to want to complete it,” Val explained as she reached for her goblet.

Egon groaned before draining his cup. “That’s a shame. What’s the point of being forsaken if you’re not entitled to enjoy it? We could see what makes you tick, Valkyrie. The rules are different down here.”

“Don’t defy Lucifer, Egon. He commanded us not to alter her habits that were set before arriving,” Raphael warned.

“No, I wouldn’t dare,” Egon sneered before nudging Val. “But you could.”

“No, I can’t. I obtained a deal with him,” Val sighed.

The fallen angels all hardened and sat more perpendicular. “What?” Eva whispered.

“Mhm, which is why I’m stuck with him,” Val mumbled as she snagged up her fork. “Trust me, it’s been a roadblock.”

“Then it’s commenced?” Egon questioned.

“It’s inaugurated,” Raphael confirmed with a nod. “Simon informed me.”

Val pursed her lips as she moved the food on her plate. “He’s going to be the death of me.”


	8. Blood of His Blood

Another reason to dress up. Val was scoffing at Simon, who was offering up different outfits for the night. Of course, she was beyond exasperated with everything. She just craved this prosaic crap to end so she could be left alone.

“Val, please, can you just pick one?” Simon urged.

“Why don’t you go ask Lucy what he requires me to wear?” She spat.

Simon ran a hand through his facial hair as he tightened his jaw. “Listen, I have obligations to you, and he was making positive they were in order.”

“So, I’m not entitled to be cognizant of any of it? Simon, this is all bullshit. I’m going to end up having to give him my heart anyway. What’s with all this formality?” Val questioned as she walked toward the mirror.

“Because until the binding is concluded, you are playing this part. Do you think I like this idea, either? I have to watch as you play princess to a court that could give a fuck about you,” Simon hissed as he jostled the dresses in his hands.

Val flung her long back hair behind her and examined her wings in the mirror. She was in nothing but a set of lacy undergarments, but her plumage glistened in the sconces. Sleek black feathers on flexible wings. Val practiced manipulating them and found it to be as simple as using her hands.

Simon emerged in her view around her right wing. “Please, Val? I’m not proposing you to rip your heart out and give it to him tonight. I’m just asking for you to get dressed. I don’t even think anyone will notice if you aren’t kind to him. Lucifer isn’t easy, I know that.”

“You admire him,” she huffed.

“But I like you more. You’re my charge, Valkyrie. What I do, I do for you,” Simon grumbled.

Val smiled and enveloped her wing around him as she sighed. “Okay, Simon. This isn’t for him, nor is it for a fucking performance they require of me. This is for you. I know your intentions are to keep things simple for me.”

“That’s my girl,” Simon sighed, and he stroked her feathers. “I have to say, they’re fitting, Val. Truly majestic.”

“You think the red or the purple?” Val gestured to the dresses in his arms.

“Purple,” Simon agreed.

There was a rap at her door just as Simon had fit the attire around her curvy form. Val was never one to be vain about her outfits, but this was tops as far as detail. Simon left her at the mirror when he answered the summons.

“Oh, Artemisia,” Simon declared as he stuck his head out. “No, she’s not quite ready, how can I help you?”

The door swung open, and a slender dark woman walked inside. She appeared to be almost as a sprite with her short curls and bright yellow plumage. Her wings were smaller than the other fallen angels, but her smirk displayed wasn’t to be ignored.

“Valkyrie! Oh, I missed you earlier, but I had to come to see you myself,” Artemisia exclaimed.

Val waved and exhaled. “I’m sorry, Lucifer has me tied up with a strict schedule.”

The shorter Pillar danced next to her and scowled. “Wait, why aren’t you all made up? Simon, where’s her flare?”

Simon groaned and shrugged. “Lucifer said no.”

“He said no? That’s not alright at all! Tamara, come in here!”

Another Pillar followed suit, and she held a sunkissed glow with a long brunette braid down her shoulder. Tamara’s plumage was a dark blue with white speckled through the feathers. Suddenly, Val was feeling cramped as the two Pillar of Shadows were tugging and tousling her hair and feathers.

“She’s so cute!” Tamara clamored.

“Yes, and look, she has the birthmark like Egon said.”

Val winced and moved in their grips. “I’m not used to this,” she mumbled.

Tamara laughed as she dug through the drawers in the table nearby. “Don’t worry, Val. We’re going to make you absolutely irresistible. What did he say about her? I’m sure he said something, right, Arte?”

“Mhm, I believe it was subtly, but irresistible was a synonym,” Artemisia agreed.

“I don’t want to be irresistible, I just want to get through this,” Val groaned.

“Don’t worry, Valkyrie, this is essential,” Artemisia stated as she coaxed Val to the bed.

The fallen angels got to work as Simon paced the room. Pulling hair into designs, painting her face, and even adjusting her more feminine portions to be ideal. Val wasn’t sure who or why they exhibited the need to dress her up for. It was only a formal ceremony, after all.

They were going to be tardy, and then, well, the situation was going to grow complex. The odd sickly concern only shifted as the moment grew. Simon kept tapping his foot as the fallen angels fussed over the woman.

“No, no, no. Lucifer will take one look at her and call her a little girl,” Tamara scoffed at the curls.

Artemisia sighed and straightened it out in trills. “Fine, there. She looks her age now.”

“Better, but do you think the shadow is a bit much?” Tamara questioned.

After a few more adjustments, their wings fluttered, and they were in agreement. They doted on Val a bit more before offering her a view at the mirror and exclaiming goodbyes. As soon as the angels dispersed, Simon breathed and shook his head. “I’ll never get used to those two.”

“They’re a bit of a whirl,” Val sighed and straightened her form.

Simon exhaled and walked toward the dresser, opening the liquor bottle. “How about a nip to take the edge off?”

“I thought you said Uncle Lucy doesn’t want me to drink,” Val grumbled.

“Please don’t call him that,” Simon shuddered.

“Why not?” Val asked as she took the glass from him.

“Just don’t,” Simon cringed.

Val sipped the glass and shrugged as her feathers shivered. “That’s strong.”

“Just be careful,” Simon laughed.

She downed the drink and walked toward the door. “Let’s get this over with, Simon. I want a break.”

Val set down the emptied glass, and they left the room. Power rose in her chest as she heard her heels clicking on the stone. The bindings went up to her knees, and her sleeves had sheer panels that mimicked the heels. It all commanded the attention of others, and she acknowledged it would be well received. The wild hair and makeup, well, she knew that child-like was not going to be a description used by anyone.

With the added weight and presence of her plumage behind her, she felt magnetic. The instant she stepped toward the large throne room doorway, she could sense the tension. Eyes went to her. The six sins were sitting in their darkened seats in the balcony with lesser evils behind them.

Val raised her chin higher as she examined the six Pillars of Shadow resting in their stone chairs with the chains hanging from their wrists. It was all metaphorical, she knew that, but it was the symbolism itself that was daunting. No one, not even her, could get out of what the consequences were.

Lucifer, the radiant fallen star that he was, occupied the blood-red carpet at the foot of the staircase. Val could see now that his chest piece attached to his regalia had a massive black hole running through the left of his chest. The significance of it was an inevitable echo of her design.

“Val,” Simon breathed. “Start the ceremony.”

Val glimpsed back and agreed before advancing into the room. “My name is Valkyrie Drakus, Daughter of the Darkness and the Grim. King of the cruel and distorted. Reigning master of the foul and unborn. As his daughter, I come to claim my power to the Seat of Shadows.”

“And you, Valkyrie Drakus, Daughter of Darkness and the Grim, know what you propose?” Lucifer declared as his wings flared.

She stomped down the path as her wings extended behind her, creating more ferocity in her stature. “I do, and you will not stop me, Lucifer Déchu-Morningstar, Prince of Scorched Hearts.”

His lips twitched as he traversed toward her. “Do you apply yourself to the rules splayed in the blood of the broken?”

Her breath was shallow in her chest as they reached each other. “I am the laws. I was born from their right.”

“Do you drink of the sins long inscribed?” Lucifer inquired as he pulled out a dark dagger from his belt.

“I am the sins of the doomed. For within my chest is the key to damnation,” Val answered.

The dagger went to her neck as his eyes hardened. “Will you bind yourself to me? Take my grief, hold my Wrath, and eat the lives of man? Thirst for my will, covet my strength, and hunger for more darkness to spread? All of the sins we cast and be my bloodied heart?” His words were softer now and held more emotion.

Her eyes met his as she breathed. For the first time, she could see his own trepidation. Was he just as bound by this as she was? Even so, could he understand what duty was the most obstinate to manipulate?

“I will,” Val declared as she bared her neck to the metal. “That is my right as Daughter of the Unliving and Princess of Darkness.”

Lucifer stretched his wings around them and frowned. “Then we must seal it in blood,” he voiced with a contorted expression.

Simon didn’t explain the intricacies of this part. He only said that blood over the seal was imminent for the task. Lucifer flared his wings in a flap, and a glowing circle surrounded them. He raised her hand, slicing her palm before repeating the same on his. In all of the scrolls and education, she had read about this moment but never expected it to be intimate.

Lucifer took her hand against his and squeezed them as he placed the dagger below. Their joint hands produced trails of blood between their fingers and slid along her wrist. An electrical current ran through her body as the droplets dribbled to the blade. Moments in time, they stood in the blue light while the blood of theirs intermingled and dropped to the dagger.

A single drop slid from the tip of the knife to the pool of light below them and changed purple. It was received, and Val was anointed in the blood of the Prince of Fallen Angels. She was now sworn as the princess in the Underearth. Her undeclared title now bared weight.

When the light faded, Lucifer was still watching her. He hadn’t moved and, from the aspect of it, didn’t prepare on what was next. “I bear my soul to the Underearth, and it gives me a second life,” Val continued with a nod.

Lucifer blinked and composed his form. “And so shall it be. The shackles that bind me now bind you, Princess of Darkness,” he announced and pulled his fingers from hers.

“Is there a challenge?” She whispered, desperately attempting to end this.

He turned toward the angels and glanced at the sins. “Is there a challenge to this binding?”

Silence embraced him.

“Then kneel before the fire and take your crown,” Lucifer ordered.

Valkyrie shuffled next to Lucifer and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her Father could scorch her face if he decided she was undeserving. He could force her to insanity. There were many things to be terrified of in taking the crown without his endorsement. The only way to know of his acceptance is the ember crown, not burning her.

Lucifer took her bloodied right hand and led her to the blazer at the foot of the thrones. Val nodded as he released her fingers. “Just breathe, Valkyrie,” he whispered.

She glimpsed up at him and noted his relaxed appearance. Lucifer wasn’t disturbed with this. If that’s the case, then it should be straightforward, right? As she kneeled before the fire, Lucifer dripped another splash of blood, this time into the flames. They crackled and roared with recognition, bringing Val to her feet.

Val reached in with her hands and seized the bright accessory. There were seven small jewels and a large darker one at the top. Her hands were shaking as she turned, and Lucifer escorted her up the staircase. His bloodied fingers took the crown from her as she perched in the large stone seat on the left.

He set the warm metal on her head before sitting to her right. That was it. She was official, which could have been emotional, had she not been obliged to do so. There was no clapping or cheering. Everyone was silent, and within that, you could hear the whipping of the black curtain behind them.

“It is done, and now she is yours,” a slithering voice announced.

Val’s skin crawled, and her hands shook from the unhuman declaration. She knew that voice only from her dreams, and it haunted her nightmares. That was her Father.

Now the sins stood each donning their darkened wardrobe of formal wear. “From flesh to bone, we know your soul. Princess of Darkness,” Wrath announced.

“From flesh to bone,” the others repeated.

As soon as the ritual had begun, it was finished. The sins peeled from the balcony and filed down the stairs, leaving the throne room. Soon the lesser sins and demons followed suit, all silent in their dispersion. Somewhere in Val’s books, Simon used to guide her, she reminisced that demons weren’t allowed a voice in the court. The fine line between divinity and sin must be recognized.

Val slumped in her seat and groaned. “Fuck, that was intense,” she grumbled.

Eva glanced over as she stripped off her shackles. “You did very well, Valkyrie.”

“Yes, very well. I was almost looking forward to a fight. You bared so much passion,” Egon snickered.

Lucifer stood and straightened his clothing. “Dinner will be soon. If you’ll excuse me, I must clean up,” he declared.

Val pursed her lips and watched the fallen prince leave the throne room. He must resent her that much if he needed to escape. She gawked down at the dried blood on her palm. There wasn’t a cut any longer but small circular smooth spots. He had anointed her, but she didn’t feel any better.

“Valkyrie, we have a party to get to, your party,” the last of the fallen angels she hadn’t met announced.

He was slender and younger-looking, almost the age of a teenage boy. His dark hair coiled around his face, and his smile was genuine. The plumage he had was striped black and green. Val stood up to greet him with her unsullied hand extended. “What’s your name?”

“Poe,” he smiled as he brought her hand to his lips. “Your highness.”

“So, I’ve met you all,” Val sighed as she turned to the freed angels.

“And we have met you,” Egon laughed as he scooped her under his arm. “Let’s go get you a drink.”

“Alright, but my hand,” She started.

Egon handed her a rag. “We’ll dampen it with a bit of water. Let’s go show you off.”

It hadn’t occurred to her that they were just as thrilled to have her crowned as she was. There was freedom with this. Her Father, for one, no longer held ownership over her life. She was declared an equal to Lucifer after all. In some realm of fairness, she wouldn’t have to listen to him, but this wasn’t that place. So her Father hands her off to rip her own heart out and begin his own physical life. That was scrawled in blood as Lucifer cast his heart into the flames of Underearth. She was their sanctification.


	9. Full of Sins

Val entered the dining hall that was conveniently changed for the dinner. The tables were shifted toward the sides as sins of all sorts convened. The fallen angels withdrew from following her, leaving Val to be bombarded.

“Vallie! Oh, Vallie, our girl!” Narcie cried as she launched Val.

Val huffed as her feathers bristled behind her. “Hey, Nars.”

“Girl! Oh, girl!” Vio and Hor shouted as they bunched the women in their arms.

“Wings,” Val squeezed out.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Vio chuckled as he let go.

Hor released his hold and nodded. “Look at those beauties.”

The twins were fluffing her feathers as she twitched. “Guys, stop, they’re sensitive.”

Narcie slipped between the twins and giggled. “Look, they’re so big!”

They were spreading them and stroking the black plumage. “Guys, come on. I’m not lying. They’re tingling,” Val groaned as she flicked her wings.

“You think fucking with them will make them flutter when you,” Vio paused as he was jostled.

“I told you, boys, to mind your business,” A rough voice growled.

Val tightened her wings and pivoted to see Wrath. He was a hulking man with scars and a bald head. Out of all the sins, Val was most nervous about Wrath, and he knew it. “Hello, Wrath,” she murmured.

“Hello, Valkyrie. Or shall I say, Princess of Darkness and the Unclean,” he declared while bowing with a smirk.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed,” Val murmured.

His long pale fingers took her cheeks in a grip as his thumb enclosed the other side. “But you have. You have claimed your right and, within that, are free. You may choose who you want to give your heart to, among other things.”

Val sneered as he bent closer to her. “I have a deal with Pride, as you know.”

“Well, arrangements can be split as long as you comprehend how to,” Wrath grunted as he stroked her cheek. “We, we could make the heavens tremble and quiver. You and I. I’d bring you back to hail in the dawn of my reign,” he whispered while dropping his hand to her neck. “Such beautiful untainted skin.”

“Don’t touch me,” Val hissed as her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you desire me to teach you the depth of your commitment to your Father? We could begin now. I’ll just require this,” Wrath purred as he pulled out a small dagger from his belt.

She felt the heat of anger boil under her skin; the more he touched her. “Fucking let me go,” she growled.

“Do you feel it? That burning fury within? I imagine you taste so delicious with your passion flared. Has Lucy taken a chance and tried your tantalizing textures himself? It must be like the first mouthful of chocolate anticipating being devoured.”

Val couldn’t maintain her neutral reaction, she gripped his wrist and snarled. “Fuck off, Wrath,” she snapped.

He beamed as his fingertips dug into her. “I love it when you speak like that. It makes me ache to teach you how to utilize that mouth,” he snickered as he bent to her lips.

Val needed to separate from him. The concept of taking the dagger from his hand and shoving it in his chest mingled with her summoned passion. There was a reason she loathed Wrath beyond measure-- he brought out the worst in her. 

“You will always be the daughter of a whore who unfolded her legs for your daddy. Don’t think a title makes you any more distinctive. I crave you to reveal to me how angry that makes you,” he hissed.

Val could smell his breath as she dug her nails into his arm. “I will fucking kill you,” Val growled.

“Not before we have some fun, Vallie, darling,” Wrath chuckled and yanked her to his lips.

She struggled before their forced coupling was wrenched apart. “I believe she ordered you to let her go,” Egon’s voice joined their conversation.

Wrath released the tight hold to a simple caress and turned to grin at the fallen angel. “Well, hello, darkness, my ole friend.”

Egon was glaring as his scarlet wings were flared. “Don’t touch her without permission. You know the rules, Wrath. I will tear you apart if you don’t comply.”

“Let me get this straight, you’d rather me release her? Do you want your enemy to take her heart? I thought we were in agreement on who deserved it,” Wrath snickered as he shoved Val away.

Val moved next to Egon, who wrapped his arm around her. “Now’s not the time to piss on corners. Go have fun with your sins.”

Wrath blew a kiss in Val’s direction. “Until next time, sweetheart. I’ll wait for your call.”

When Wrath mingled with the sins who glanced away from the argument, Val pressed her cheek against Egon and huffed. “I hate him,” she hissed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him influence you. That’s why you’re safe here. Now that your Father released you, they’re going to play whatever cards they can,” Egon sighed as he stroked her hair.

Val nodded and breathed. “Thank you, Egon.”

He cupped Val’s cheek and situated her crown. “Alright, let’s get you some food.”

“I’ll escort her, Egon,” A soft-toned voice interrupted them.

Lucifer was standing near them, and Egon hemmed. “If you insist,” he grumbled and released Val.

Val breathed and took Lucifer’s extended hand, so they were walking by the sins. It was a wave of mild dissatisfaction after dealing with Wrath. Was he going to proceed to chide her? Somehow she always appeared inadequate around Lucifer. He expected so much with so little regard, it was near impossible with all the sins around to achieve.

“Your dress looks well managed,” he commented as they reached a table.

“Thank you,” Val sighed.

He appeared almost distracted when she glanced up at him. “And you did fairly well during the ceremony,” he breathed.

“You as well.”

Val lowered her gaze and stared at the unusual food at the table. Her stomach couldn’t manage after the long evening, even though she knew she was starving. Fingers went to her chin and rose them in Lucifer’s direction. “Don’t let what he said wound you. He’s spiteful and horrid because he knows you will never submit,” he whispered.

“I will never be more than this,” Val mumbled.

“You are more than they want you to understand, Valkyrie. Power is easily regulated when the person who has it isn’t cognizant of how much,” Lucifer responded as he touched her shoulder.

“Why did you decide to make a deal with me? Why couldn’t you just be honest?” She questioned while looking away from him.

He was speechless. If it wasn’t for his hand still on Val’s shoulder, she would have assumed he shuffled away. Val dared not look into his eyes, no, she couldn’t bear a lie. It was all so overwhelming.

“Because I see who you are and recognize,” he paused as Valkyrie was torn from the floor.

“My girl!” A booming voice exclaimed.

Valkyrie saw blond hair and laughed. “Glutty! It feels like only yesterday,” she snickered as he twirled her above him.

“It was, but I’m thankful as hell, Val,” he replied as he set her down. “I am digging the new feathers, babe. You are a full-fledged demon like that,” he snickered and caressed her cheek.

She smirked and caressed his chest. “It was a nice surprise. Are we going to do some shots?”

“Oh, most definitely. Where’s Alco? Sonny boy, where’s my spirits!” Glutton called out.

Val glanced back to see a disheartened expression on Lucifer’s face. It was the first time she had ever seen him in such a way. She stirred to speak, but he pivoted on his heels and crossed the room. There were no words to describe the torn emotions she had watching him walk away.

Glut had reached for a plate on the table and shoved it at Val before grabbing two drinks. “Let’s eat, be merry, and maybe find Lus. He brought some of his delicious daughters.”

“You know she won’t let you near them,” Val snickered as her attention was drawn back to the sin.

“Damn right, I won’t,” a feminine voice floated toward them.

The woman that walked up was wearing next to nothing with tan skin and wild hair. She smirked and bent over to kiss each of Val’s cheeks. “My darling, I’ve craved you. You look absolutely ravishing.”

Glut winked at her and hummed. “Maybe we can have some fun, after all. I didn’t realize you were bringing tits today, Lus.”

Lus touched her chest and grinned. “Oh yes, I was growing tired of my perfect male physique and required revision. We can still have some fun if you like.”

“I don’t mind watching if I can bring the booze,” Glut chuckled.

Val was fighting off Lus’s caresses and cleared her throat. “I don’t think so. Lucifer is quite potent on his rules,” she announced as she set down the plate.

“My porcelain princess, you should let me indulge! I beg of thee,” Lus giggled as she nuzzled her neck. “Let me worship you like the winged wonder that you are. Oh, you and I would make such perfect music. Of course, I wouldn’t be selfish. I would give you the best night of your life.”

Val glanced around to see the fallen angels had all found their way to a corner and watched the chaos. Each one, including Lucifer, seemed rather unamused by the sins and their mingling. Val couldn’t blame them if there weren’t drinks being spilled or guzzled on one side of the room, there was near fucking on the other end.

“Wouldn’t that be fun, Vallie?” Lus questioned.

Val blinked as she directed her awareness back to the sins. “Oh, what?”

“We could get some service up in your quarters and indulge all night. Drinks, chocolate, sex… a wondrous evening to celebrate your anointment,” Lus cooed as she stroked Val’s hair. “I could see if maybe even Gre would come. Glut, I’m sure, could indulge.”

“If she’s willing, so am I,” Glut winked.

“No, I think I’ll skip on that tonight,” Val mumbled as she pulled away. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Wait, no, Valkyrie, love,” Lus protested and tugged her arm. “I’ve been dying for your Father to liberate you so I could have my night with you. I’ve waited over a hundred years,” she whined.

“Me too,” Glut grunted. “We haven’t ever gotten shitfaced together and stuffed ourselves on pizza and smoked ourselves stupid. We can do that now,” he clarified with a nod.

“I think I just need some air,” Val huffed as she pulled away and marched from the hall.

Val was so fatigued. So many demons wanting her attention and influence her. This is what it meant to be Princess of Darkness? To be so coiled up in their demands of her that she wasn’t permitted to feel for herself? The night air felt wonderful as she exited the main hall. It was a decent change of scene.

“Do you want my opinion?” A familiar voice sounded.

Val glanced over to see herself. North. She was in a simple black dress, but her black wings seemed like an elaborate cloak. “What are you doing here?”

North snorted and offered a pack of cigarettes. “I wanted to see your party. He told me I was allowed, so I came.”

Val exhaled and took a cigarette before taking the lighter from her replica. “What’s your opinion?”

“I think you should take a second, go back inside, and forget why you’re here,” North murmured through a cloud of smoke.

“How will that help me?” Val coughed.

“Well, for one, it will give you the freedom to just be Valkyrie. I know you well enough by now to see you’ve never gotten to be her. You’re just like me, always wearing a new form for others.”

Val scowled as she puffed on the cancerous stick again. “Why are you so pleasant?”

“I happen to like you, Val. I got to poke inside your head and see you. This,” North paused as she swung her hand toward the palace. “Those fucking mongrels, they aren’t your friends. You’ve acknowledged that a long time. Go locate your friends.”

She blinked as the cigarette sat between her fingers. “You want to go inside and be me?”

North’s bright grin gave way. “Yes, I do. I want to go inside and toy with them. Make them believe I’m you. That’s my type of fun.”

“Alright, just,” Val breathed and shook her head. “Just tell Lucifer you’re you, alright? I don’t need him perturbed with me over your escapades.”

North shifted and stomped out her cigarette. “He is quite fun if you stroke his pride. I’ve enjoyed our little camera ops. I have to wonder if he’s planning on more.”

Val tossed her hair behind her and sighed. “Do that for me, please? I don’t care who else you play it up for, but let him know I’ve gone off to bed?”

“I will,” North declared with a bow. “Your majesty.”

“Good night, North. Thank you,” Val voiced before departing from the changeling.

Tossing the cigarette out, she went back inside the palace. Val snuck around the dining hall and went to the staircase where she nearly sprinted away from her party. There was such freedom in knowing that North was going to go pretend to be her. She didn’t even care if the changeling decided to fuck someone right in the middle of the dining hall. Val was free, and she was appreciative.

When she reached her door, Simon was already waiting. “Good, you got away,” he chuckled.

“Simon,” Val smiled. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Shall we get you in a bath and listen to some Bach?”

Val breathed and nodded as he opened the door. “Yes, that actually sounds perfect.”

“Did you want me to get you any food or drinks? One of the young women that waits on Lucifer is discreet enough to do it.”

“Yes, and let’s have some more of that lethal liquor.”

Simon shut the door behind them and began to assist in removing the lacing on the back of the dress. “I will get right on that as soon as you’re in the tub. Lucifer told me you’d be up a little later, but I had it all prepared in case you changed your mind.”

“What?” Val asked as she glanced back at him.

Simon expired and tapped her wing. “Mind hoisting them up?”

Val complied and groaned as they stretched. “You didn’t answer me. What do you mean, Lucifer said I’d be up later?”

“He estimated you’d get weary of being pawed at by sins of all sorts. I happen to agree with him,” Simon noted.

Val scrunched her eyebrows as the dress fell away from her. “Simon, how often do you and Lucifer spend time together?”

“Lately, quite a bit. Why?”

“Is he generous with you?”

Simon tugged down her dress and pursed his lips. “Yes, why?”

Val exhaled and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Why don’t you go see about the food? I’ll go relax in my bath.”

Simon arched an eyebrow but left the room with a nod. 

Val glanced at her reflection and sighed. She didn’t like sharing Simon with anyone, and it didn’t help that she didn’t trust Lucifer. Simon was her only friend in the world. It didn’t matter that he was compelled by his duties to her. It wasn’t fair that Lucifer was taking that away from her as well. She threw off her undergarments and stomped into the bathroom, suddenly more flustered by her solitude than ever.


	10. The Thing About Feathers Is

“Val, I hope you know I love you,” a soft voice whispered.

Val opened her eyes to see black plumage enclosing her. Her hands her bunched together as she seemed to have been praying in her slumber. The light peered through the spaces in the plumage, and her eyes caressed her birthmark. When was the last time she heard her mother in her dreams?

Where was Simon? She had to question him about it. Val ascended from her mattress and expanded her wings with a groan. Was she ever going to get used to her new limbs? Not fretting with decorum, Val shifted from the room and traversed toward Simon’s quarters.

Voices? Val scowled as she cautiously paced toward the cracked door.

“Oh, no, not even close!” Simon chuckled.

There was a deeper laugh that resulted. “All I’m explaining is humans always have their definition of miracles.”

Val leaned near the gap to see Lucifer carrying a large book as he paced the room. 

“Well, what do you expect, Lucifer? You can’t assume they would be able to understand divinity or any prophecies to the fullest extent. Take Valkyrie, for example. They clearly say the son of the ‘Devil’ would be the bringer of the end. Not to mention the conclusion was far more violent than it is,” Simon debated as he waved a hand in the air.

“Ah, yes, the Princess of Darkness,” Lucifer huffed.

Simon took Lucifer’s hand. “I wish you would ease up.”

Lucifer agreed as he sat down. “It’s not easy, Simon. She’s so irritable.”

“I know, but you wouldn’t be trying if she wasn’t. We’ve known each other for five-hundred years. I wouldn’t be pushing if she didn’t need you to keep her in line,” Simon murmured before pouring himself a glass of something.

Lucifer stroked Simon’s curls and puffed. “Alright, I will do what is required to make her see the path ahead.”

Simon held up his glass with a nod. “To her reign.”

Lucifer grimaced and tossed the large book on the table. “Yes, of course.”

“I hope you grasp she’s impressionable, Lucifer,” Simon grumbled.

“What do you require me to do regarding that?” he grumbled as his wings twitched.

Val felt her cheeks burn as she drew from the door. She prowled back into the main hall and slipped into her quarters. It damaged her to see how familiar they were. They were chatting about her like she was just… just a means to an end. It just didn’t make sense. None of it made any since she made a deal with Lucifer.

She was so frustrated as she dug for her things in the closet. This didn’t feel like home, and Val needed some security. Her withdrawal would only get worse as it seemed. Delving into the boxes and bags, she came across something.

Val hunkered down and opened her hiking backpack. This, she remembered it. Gingerly extracting the wrapped case, she raised her eyebrows. That’s right, this was an odd object. Her fingers dug for the key and found it at the bottom of the bag. Crossing her legs, she inhaled while uncovering the jewelry box.

She had not seen the writing on the top before. Was it there previously? “Dearest, Lily,” Val recited as her fingers ran over the golden writing. Val swallowed and unlatched the lock with the key, barely breathing.

Opening the lid, the blue light peered from the crack. What could possibly be in here? Val snagged enough of her determination and uncovered the top to reveal small blue butterflies. They were joined to a smaller white feather. Her heart was racing as she gawked down at the plumage.

“What in the world,” Val murmured as she reached out to touch it.

Val felt light-headed and closed her eyes as a flash shot through her vision. It was intense and interfering, making her sway her head. When her eyes fluttered open, she gasped. Before her was colors that burnt into her mind. Val sat up and glanced around in utter shock.

The world was bold and beautiful with exotic hues. There was a heat that poured onto Val’s face, and she shut her eyes. Was that how the sun should feel? The sweetness of the world around her was cheerful as animals were singing in the air. It built this bubbling in her chest as she soaked up the rays. This, what was this feeling? There was a beauty beyond her capacity in this place.

She focused her eyes on the scenery and noted the waterfall nearby with large trees hanging vines and coated in pure green moss. Where was she? This was not the Earth she knew. Val climbed from the buoyant grass and strolled toward the water to see gorgeous large fish of all different colors swirling in the clear water. Even the scent from the world around her smelt like peace. That was the only way to describe this scene.

The water splashed and caused Val to shudder and glance in the direction of the intrusion. There before her was a woman with long black hair, rinsing it in the water. Val could only see her profile as she combed through the strands with her fingers and started to sing.

There were no words, just scales of notes, but her voice was masterful. Val lurked from the large oak she was close to and gazed at the woman. This stranger was elegant, and her nude form drank in the light from the sun. She wasn’t demure or ashamed, nor did she seem disturbed by her surroundings. That was just it, she merely existed without care. Val had never witnessed such freedom before in her life.

Some animals regarded the stranger and listened to her singing. Creatures she had only viewed in books that Simon would show her. Some with large horns that twisted and branched out with large eyes and brown coats. Some feline in appearance that rested in the sun with agreement and stripes along their sides. There was a bird that was pure white, and it sat on the branch over the water. It seemed to listen carefully to the woman as she drank in the day.

“Beauty can only be valued when it is housed in kindness,” a smooth voice murmured.

Val almost fell backward into the pool at the next person to enter her view. There Lucifer was in all his grandeur. His long silver hair poured around his shoulders with bursts of black, and his wings were the purest of white. Lucifer was wearing a set of gleaming armor with blue robes beneath. His cerulean eyes were nearly phosphorescent as he approached the woman. He held this presence that was undeniable and bristled Val’s feathers. He was exceptionally majestic.

“I desire you to see the radiance you bear, my little Lily,” Lucifer murmured as he waved his fingers over the grass next to the woman.

The ground started blooming with exotic flowers, causing Lily to jerk and laugh. “Such gifts? Father, you are charitable.”

Lucifer scowled and breathed. “My Lily, it’s not him. It’s me, if only you comprehended,” he sighed.

Lily took a flower from the ground and hummed as she smelt it. “So incredible.”

The angel groaned and straightened his form. “Lilith.”

It was apparent that she couldn’t see the angel, no matter his protest. Val pursed her lips as the scene unfolded in front of her, now grasping it was long past. It was evident that Lucifer’s disregard of humans was after this encounter.

A man in his naked form strolled into the clearing and chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Look at what our father gave us!”

Lucifer glowered and stretched his wings out. “It was for her.”

The man smirked and tucked the flower in her hair. “Come, let’s eat.”

“Can I finish first?” Lilith questioned.

“No, let’s go,” the man grumbled and tugged her along.

Lucifer stomped his foot on the flowers he produced, and it burnt the stretch of ground. He snarled and took off to the sky, which Val watched as he flew off like a bird of prey trailing his game. What was this?

Val fell backward into the water after misstepping to observe him flying. The pool grew deep as she kept sinking, her wings felt heavy, and she grappled with resurfacing. With a deep gasp, she sat up and choked water on the floor of her closet. She was dripping with water as she trembled, the box now rested closed against the wall.

What was that?

“Valkyrie?” Egon’s voice carried into her room.

She writhed from the closet and coughed. “Egon, hold on,” she puffed.

Her door swung up, and he was glancing around. “Val?”

“I’m here,” she hissed and shivered as she tried to stand.

Egon gasped and slid to action, racing to assist her. “Valkyrie, you’re as cold as ice!” He exclaimed while rubbing her arms.

“I, it, I’m so, cold,” she sputtered.

He snagged the blanket off her bed and wrapped her wet wings and body in the fabric. “What transpired? Why are you soaked?” He inquired while rubbing her roughly with the blanket.

“I found a box,” she shuddered.

Egon took her face in his hand and scowled. “What box? I’m still not following.”

“It had a feather,” she huffed.

Egon escorted her to the bed and stripped off his shirt. “Come here,” he murmured and embraced Val.

She pressed her cheek to his warm chest and sighed. “It was a white feather.”

“What type of feather?”

Val was quiet a moment and breathed. “It took me to a forest with Lucifer.”

Egon grew rigid. “Lucifer?”

“How he looked before, Egon,” Val whispered.

“Who else was there?” Egon breathed.

“Lilith,” Val replied.

* * *

It was a long hour as Egon assisted in warming up Val. Once her body wasn’t trembling, he went to work as they sat by the fireplace in drying out her wings. He had her stretch her wings out near the fire as he ran a towel over them with a considerate prowess. 

“Are you feeling better?” Egon questioned.

Val nodded.

“Want to talk?”

Val exhaled as she curled the dried blanket next to her unclothed form. “I didn’t realize what it was immediately,” she mumbled.

“The recollections are jarring at first,” Egon mumbled as he ran the towel over her hair.

“How did I find a memory of Lucifer’s?” 

Egon spread out her more giant feathers and breathed. “I don’t know, Val. It’s complicated. The feather you found was ancient and before we ever ended up in Underearth. It was such a long time ago.”

“I understand,” Val tucked her head closer to her neck. “I don’t remember my childhood,” she declared.

“You don’t? That’s fascinating,” Egon responded as he flexed her other wing. “They should be decent now that they’re drying.”

“No, I don’t. Simon informed me my mother died after giving birth to me. From there, I was given to a family and raised with Simon being my caretaker,” Val explained.

Egon crept around her and squatted down in front of the woman. “Do you doubt what you were told?”

“No,” she huffed and then frowned. “Sometimes.”

“Why is that?” He asked.

“Because sometimes I hear my mother in my dreams. I know it’s her. There’s a portion of me that just knew from the instant I awoke after claiming my name that she didn’t die when I was born.”

Egon shifted and hummed. “That’s definitely difficult. Are you satisfied with your life and what it means?”

“Why are you so curious?” Val huffed.

“Because there are various things we do out of duty that we wonder if it’s necessary at all.”

Val exhaled as she shifted the blankets around her. “I don’t know what it’s like to live, Egon. I’ve been living for this goal for as long as I could remember. Last night was the first time that I wasn’t worried my father would torture me for not acting as I was ordered.”

Egon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you want to learn what it’s like to live?”

She grimaced. “I don’t need to fuck to live.”

“No, you silly girl, I meant to really live. Come along, let’s get you dressed in something not made for a princess,” he snickered and bounced up.

“What do you intend?” Val questioned.

Egon dug through her dresser and tossed out an outfit. “I’m going to teach you how to fly.”

Val slid from the blankets, and he blinked as the woman reached for the clothing. “What?” She puffed.

“It’s just, you’re so attractive for being part human,” Egon hemmed.

She laughed while sliding on her underwear. “Thank you, but I seem to have that effect on everyone. I’m not positive about it.”

Egon shifted on his feet as he ran a hand through his blond hair. “Maybe you’re just beautiful, Valkyrie. Did you ever ask yourself that?”

Val laughed and wriggled into the tight black pants he pulled out. “No.” When she had stepped into the halter top, she tied it behind her neck. “Now, where are we going to start?”

Egon grinned and tugged her toward the double doors, opening them with a swift measure. “Here.”

They stepped out to the balcony, and Val gasped as she pulled from his hand. “No, I’m not going to break my neck jumping from it,” Val retorted.

Egon belted out a massive laugh as he hopped up to the wall. “Come on, what’s life without courage, Valkyrie.”

She huffed while taking his extended hand. “If you hurt me,” she paused.

“I know, I know, you’ll pluck my feathers out one by one,” he laughed.

They stood side by side on the balcony, and he approved. Egon let go over her hand and dove from the gallery, stretching his wings while he fell. The fallen angel caught the force on his plumage and flapped his wings, bringing him into a pattern.

“Just trust them! They will guide you!” Egon hollered.

Val took a deep inhale and nodded. “It will all be fine.”

She fell from the ledge just as someone cried. “Val!”


	11. Freedom in Flight

The air in the shadowed night was terrific as Valkyrie howled and flew upward. It was astonishing and fulfilling to welcome the breeze on her face. She paused her ascent and flapped her massive wings as she stared out at the twilight of Underearth. The signal of another accompanied her, and Val shifted to detect Lucifer. Great.

“Are you ready?” He questioned.

“Ready for what?” Val voiced.

Lucifer planted his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. Egon flew in front of them with a cry, and Lucifer took off after him. The building anticipation burst as her wings propelled faster than she imagined they could. They dodged massive stone pillars and went under extensive willow branches and into the air.

Underearth was this vast collection of things Val had witnessed in her dreams. Carved mountains that looked like animals with monstrous teeth. A moon that never seemed to waver from full and a blanket of stars. It wasn’t logical, nor did it make sense, but somehow, she felt at home in the wind.

Below them were stretches of barren hills that appeared to have lights emitting from the soil. All different colors with an array of contrast. It was almost magical despite where they were. The belief that even as close as just below them, human souls were being tortured was a fickle concept. 

Her contemplation was interrupted as the darkened mass of Lucifer swept by her and after Egon. Val was determined to catch up to the fallen angels as she focused on her speed. It was challenging and even more so as they began to spin and corkscrew in the darkness. Egon howled as he scaled up and then dove with his wings flattened. Val gasped as Lucifer followed suit.

Their wings splayed, and they alighted with grace in the desolate terrain below. Val wasn’t going to chance it-- she bent to soar and circled downward until she was at the dirt. Egon hooted as he flapped his scarlet wings with a grin.

“That was entertaining!”

Lucifer composed his coat and breathed. “I’m a bit rusty.”

Val shifted her feathers and panted. “That was insane.”

Lucifer gave way to a short simper and trod around her. “They’re powerful, but your vigor is still limited. Here,” he murmured and extended one wing.

Val groaned as he reached in and kneaded where her wings attached to her back. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, Val, he knows what he’s executing,” Egon chuckled as he twitched his wings.

Lucifer repeated the process on the other side, and Val’s skin grew chills. “They’re quite beautiful. Probably more so than I’ve seen in centuries.”

“Thank you,” Val huffed.

“Lucy doesn’t fancy you to be alone with me,” Egon winked with a grin.

Val’s wings flickered as Lucifer departed from her. “You were entreating me to dive off a balcony. I assume that’s tame compared to your usual activities.”

He skipped in front of her and arched an eyebrow. “Possibly, but there’s a piece of you that thrives off of that. Remember, we aren’t some riffraff. We are celestial beings.”

“You are, I’m part human. Well, part demon too now that I mention it.”

His blond hair shifted to one side as he examined her. “I find it hard to associate you with either of your lineages, to be honest. There’s a natural tint to your personality that I relate to.”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Well, I’m positive when we dig deep we can find plenty to relate to,” he retorted with a scowl in Egon’s direction.

“Well, except us, right, Great One? No one can compare to you,” Egon snickered with a wave of his hand. “Want to go see the waters of Forgotten Dreams, Val? We aren’t that distant from a flight.”

“She’s going to take a minute to recuperate,” Lucifer hissed.

Val bristled her feathers and huffed. “I guess I’m going to have to exercise these things daily now.”

Egon ran a hand over her shoulder with a nod. “Oh, yes. We’ll get Artie out here too. She likes a good competition.”

Val beamed up at him. “That sounds fun. I don’t think I’ve ever had the chance to do something that wasn’t on a schedule before.”

Lucifer nudged Egon away from Val and hemmed. “We still have obligations we must do down here,” he reminded.

“Oh, yes, fierce Lucifer, the Fallen Morningstar. Life must be so arduous for someone with such a limited opportunity for fun,” Egon taunted while rolling his eyes.

“Actually, yes,” Lucifer spat as he straightened his form. “Egon, fly off ahead?” Lucifer asked, but somewhere in his tone was the demand.

Egon rolled his eyes and sprinted, taking off with two fierce swipes of his wings. Lucifer strolled away from Val, and she frowned while following him. “Why did you join us?”

“I don’t want you to mistake his affection for friendship, Valkyrie. Everyone has an agenda,” Lucifer announced as he stopped at a massive hole in the ground.

Val stomped up next to him and gnarled. “Oh, is that right? Just like you and Simon?”

“What about Simon and me?” He snapped while facing her.

“That’s what I’d like to comprehend. Why are you both so close?” Val hissed.

Lucifer frowned as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms. “What does that mean? Simon and I are relatively friendly, why does that bother you?”

“Because until you came around, Simon was my friend. My only friend,” She spat as her hand waved in the air.

“I’m still not following why our degree of familiarity is a burden,” Lucifer groaned.

“I heard you chatting about me today. Is that just it? I’m a means to an end. All you worry about is ending this fucking world and with it my life!” She snarled while flaring out her wings.

“Oh, is that right?” Lucifer snapped as he stepped toward her. “All I care about is you ripping out your heart? So, this is how you see me? Cold and unfeeling.”

Val glowered up at him and bared her teeth. “Exactly. You tore your heart out because you hated the world. Now you want mine so that you can conclude it all. Do you assume I aspire to just present you my life? Am I not living and breathing for more than that? I can’t suspect someone so pragmatic and void of passion for understanding why that matters.”

Lucifer rose his index finger up to her nose. “Do not speak to me like that.”

“Or what? Are you going to hit me? Pull out my feathers? Ground me like a strict father? Go ahead. I will never give up my life to someone like you!”

“A father,” He dropped his hand and retreated from her space. “I didn’t want to proceed to this.”

“Come to what?” Val hissed.

Lucifer raised his wings and pulled a small feather from his plumage with a wince. “Valkyrie Van Doom Drakus. Princess of Darkness, Herald of the Night, Daughter of the Unclean and Unliving. I, as Prince of Underearth and the Fallen, bind you to my word,” he paused and lowered the feather to the ground. The dirt shifted as it produced a blue glow. “You will obey me.”

Val gasped and drew from the area. “Don’t!”

“You will follow my lead?” Lucifer questioned.

“Lucifer Déchu-Morningstar, you will not force me! I am Mistress of my own freedom!” Val exclaimed with urgency in her voice.

“Why won’t you let me preserve you?” He hissed.

“Because you don’t care about anything but my obedience!” Val shouted as she held her hand to her chest. “I am alone in this world, and you are taking my last freedom, the freedom to make my own choices.”

Lucifer sighed as he bent down and picked up the feather, releasing the light on the ground. “You’re not alone,” he murmured as he offered her the feather. “I only wish for you to trust in my judgment.”

“Why won’t you address me? Am I that disgusting to you that you don’t respect me?” Val whimpered as her eyes welled with tears.

He advanced near her and held out the plumage in front of her. “I respect you. Few things in this world amaze me, but you have.”

Val glanced up to his eyes and released her tears. “I just want to experience life, Lucifer. I don’t have much of it left. Please don’t imprison me? I beseech you.”

“Then I shall make you a promise,” he hesitated and ran his hand over his palm. “This is your liberty, and I present it to you. I won’t hold you captive to my word so long as you come to me if you’re in crisis or concerned. Valkyrie, we are in this synchronically, and the last thing I aspire is to grasp your life from you. That’s why I made a contract with you. I don’t want to harm you, I want you protected.”

In Lucifer’s hand was now an Elysium feather necklace. Val’s lips quivered as she gazed back up at him. “But I will die. I will have to cut my heart out for you.”

His brows knitted as he agreed. “I know, but it doesn’t mean I have to desire that. Valkyrie, you are far more than you imagine. I don’t have a voice in this either. I would preferably be your undoing than to watch another sin defile you before they procure it for themselves.”

She pressed her hand over his and breathed. “My heart,” she strained to voice.

“Your heart is yours to yield, Valkyrie. We mustn’t steal it from you. There are elements in this world you’ve never witnessed. Horrible and miserable experiences that I wish to shelter you from. The sins of this world are driven by the ultimate intention to become their own master. There are ways to construct a willing resignation. Some are the most unsound. Will you trust me to care for your health while we navigate this together?”

“Together?” Val questioned as she glanced up at him.

“As my equal? We are the highest-ranking physical beings in Underearth after all,” he said with a smirk.

Val sighed and embraced him, pressing her cheek to his chest. “Yes,” she sighed. “Thank you.”

Lucifer was still rigid as she hugged him, but wrapped his arms around her and his wings shifted around them. “You seem to always surprise me, Val.”

“I promise I will make a better effort to listen,” She murmured.

Lucifer chuckled as his lips went to her hair. “I will attempt to be more informative, Val. I’ve been alone in my decisions for a long time, it’s difficult to communicate on the level you need.”

“What about the others?” Val questioned.

He exhaled and pulled from her. “They will always see the world through the eyes of derision. I had participated in that view.”

Val pursed her lips as she scowled. “How? What truly happened?”

Lucifer manipulated the necklace in his hand and opened the fasten. “A story for another day,” he hesitated and with care ran the chain around her neck. “However, I will assure you, they’re harmless as long as you understand their view. Each has their own judgments and sullied textures from the past. I only ask you to recognize that as you build relationships with them.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t friendship,” Val retorted with a smile.

Lucifer touched her cheek and exhaled. “I suffer from my greatest sin.”

“Pride is an ugly color on you, Lucifer,” Val teased before pulling from his grip. “Come on, I’ll race you!”

Lucifer watched her dash off in her bare feet across the dirt. She took flight and howled in joy as she soared. The fallen angel glanced at the pit and scowled at the dark flames below. Shaking his head, he turned back to the business at hand, sprinting off to take to the air. A complication for another day.


	12. Angels We Call On Thee

Val was laughing as she sipped her drink. The other fallen angels, minus one, had joined their lunch and were entertaining her. Tamara was describing the different ways they imagined earth was while Eva added in her opposition. Things that they suggested were absolutely crazy.

Assumptions such as mechanical wings that were similar to their own. Delivery methods that were arranged by birds. Dwellings built in trees and rock with a natural appeal. Other unique ideas that didn’t even make sense in her daydreams. 

“Now, why not? Why wouldn’t you have an item that could make animals speak?” Artemisia growled.

Val covered her lips and attempted to stifle her smile. “Well, most people don’t care about them, Arte.”

“Despicable humans!” Tamara groaned.

Simon gazed over at Lucifer with an arched eyebrow. “Thoughts?”

Lucifer rocked in his oversized chair before hemming. “Well, most humans are indeed repugnant. However,” he paused while Simon glared. “I have come to recognize that not all see the world for what it can give them.”

“Not me. I’m entirely hostage to it,” Val snickered.

Egon reached over and ruffled her hair. “No, don’t lie. You’re a delightful half-human.”

Val snorted as she elbowed him. “Don’t press your luck. I have my Father’s rage.”

“Don’t we know that,” Lucifer grumbled before taking his glass to his lips.

She shot him an intense glower. “Some people don’t value space.”

Simon scrubbed his face and breathed. “Val.”

“Well, some don’t appear to grasp the application of customs,” Lucifer replied with his eyebrows elevated off their resting place.

“Is he always this vexatious?” Val pivoted to Egon.

“No, Val, he’s just pressing your nerves. Lucifer, please don’t challenge her. We’ve been having such a grand time,” Eva sighed as she touched her cheek.

“I believed you two were quite civil coming back in?” Simon groaned.

Lucifer smirked as he relaxed in his chair. “We are.”

Val huffed as she swung her black hair behind her. “He’s back to his temperate self.”

“Temperate? I’m not the maelstrom of passion here,” Lucifer retorted.

“Maelstrom, what are you, ancient?” Val hissed.

Lucifer couldn’t help the grin that evolved on his lips. “Yes.”

Val let off a considerable groan and directed her back to him. “As I was saying. Animals were seen differently. Most people were obsessed with social media.”

“And awful paint on their face they call makeup,” Lucifer added. “I believe Tamara and Artemisia would obsess over the style.”

Val shifted her eyes over her shoulder at him. “Just because the consensus of beauty for you is flawless, unachievable skin doesn’t mean it’s the majority of the world’s thought. Some of us like to disguise blemishes.”

“I always thought you were far more appealing without that offensive residue on your face,” Lucifer noted with a shrug.

“Oh, my, there’s so much tension in here,” Tamara whispered to Eva noisy enough for the others to hear.

Val returned to her posture of ignoring him, but couldn’t hide the blooming color on her cheeks. “Thank you,” she grumbled.

Egon grinned and touched her face. “Oh, Val, you’re so cute when you’re being modest. I have this urge to kiss you.”

She twisted from his clutch and huffed. “Don’t. Stop teasing me.”

Tamara waggled her finger and scowled. “So is that whole business real? You weren’t permitted to even kiss someone out of passion or lust, or they’d be killed? I mean, from what I gathered from some of the sins, you did some ‘instas’ whatever that means. However, you didn’t kiss because you wanted to?”

Val exhaled as she relaxed her pose. “No, I was never allowed. Lust and love are too close together. My Father was severe on it. He assumed that my human nature could swivel up and damage my growth for what I was conceived for.”

“So, never? Not even fucking someone at a party?” Raphael questioned.

“Never. I’ve never been able to touch that side of my emotions,” Val clarified with a bow to her head.

“Oh, dear Val, that’s so depressing!” Artemisia exclaimed.

Raphael pouted and crossed his arms. “That doesn’t seem very fair. How about now?”

“Now? Well, I never speculated it actually. I just have been concentrating on living a bit,” Val muttered as she moved her fingers through black strands.

“I couldn’t do it,” Egon grunted. “Even as we were divine beings before, I still love the captivating stimulation of it.”

“Hey, Lucifer, when’s the last time you accompanied anyone?” Raphael called out.

Lucifer, who was enjoying his meal in silence, now looked to be wounded by his grimace. “I prefer not to talk about it.”

Tamara scratched her head and hummed. “I don’t remember, actually. Lucy, you haven’t partaken in any fun for eons.”

“It is not anyone’s business,” Lucifer mumbled as his wings shifted in the openings of the chair.

Val chanced to peer over at him and tilted her head. “Is there any reason, in particular, you didn’t?”

“Mistakes can be seen as just performance when emotions come into play,” Lucifer announced before climbing from his chair. “I’m going to finish up some reports. I’ll have them from each of the sins after I’ve looked them over.”

The room was hushed as he disappeared in a stride that declared retreat. Val wasn’t confident about his regrets, but it was plausible they were extensive in number. Had that been the only reason he is withdrawn from the world?

“Don’t you fret about him, Val. He’s got way more shit to work out than you can imagine. I think you should inform the others about what you encountered on earth,” Egon announced, bringing Val’s attention back to the table.

“What did you find?” Simon asked.

Val chewed her lips and breathed. “I don’t know exactly what it was. I just know what I saw.”

“She found one of Lucy’s feathers. A pure one,” Egon clarified with a nod.

Artemisia stood up, and her lips fell ajar. “What?” She gasped.

Simon was scowling as he touched Val’s arm. “Is that true? What else?”

“I didn’t distinguish what it was at first. I got engulfed into this place with this beautiful foliage and a pool of water so clear I could see the bottom. The scent of the world made my chest tingle and radiate warmth,” Val explained as she scratched her neck.

“The Garden? You saw a vision of The Garden?” Eva questioned.

“Yes, maybe? Lilith was there and Lucifer. He was striving to contend for her to see him, but to no avail,” Val murmured as she shifted on the bench.

“My,” Simon breathed. “Can you show us?”

Val’s expression contorted as she sighed. “You aren’t going to show Lucifer, are you? I’d rather not have to reveal how I discovered it.”

Simon shook his head. “No, this wouldn’t be appropriate to tell him. Not yet, at least.”

“What does it mean, Egon?” Tamara asked.

“It means we’re going to show them the library,” Egon responded.

Raphael set down his glass and gathered his arms over his chest. “He’s going to kill them if he finds them there.”

“That’s if he discovers them. He won’t. Don’t you understand, this is a deed of you-know-who,” Egon hissed as he rose from the table.

Eva pursed her lips as she shifted her hair. “I don’t know, Egon. It wouldn’t mean anything if she doesn’t understand.”

“Aren’t you weary of existing in the darkness?” Tamara challenged. “I am. I, for one, believe if she’s supposed to discover the past, then we should teach her the design.”

“I happen to agree,” a younger voice joined the quarrel.

Val shifted to see Poe wandering into the room with a smirk. “If she already found one on Earth, she needs to recognize the significance.”

“What if this runs incredibly awry?” Artemisia asked.

Poe leaned in between Simon and Val. “The question isn’t how she found it, but why. Right, Simon?”

The man was stirring in his seat as he hummed. “Right.”

“Wait, Simon, you advised I should go hiking. That’s where I discovered it. Right near the Wisdom Tree,” Val explained.

Poe grinned and rubbed Simon’s arm before straightening his form. “It’s all serendipitous, isn’t it?”

“Simon, you wouldn’t be working in both fields, would you?” Egon asked.

Raphael scowled as his plumage fluffed up. “You mean to tell me that’s even possible. I mean, he is contracted to serve.”

“He’s contracted to serve and preserve her,” Poe corrected as he caressed Simon’s shoulder. “Right, Simon?”

“What does that specify? Isn’t it just to make certain she satisfies her purpose?” Tamara asked.

Eva hummed as she shifted. “Not necessarily. He’s contracted to serve and protect her to her needs.”

Val stretched out and touched Simon’s arm. “What’s going on, Simon?”

“Okay, I’ll tell all of you if you give me the opportunity.” Simon huffed and waved a hand. “Uriel reached out to me a few years ago. I was feeling the gravity in regards to Val’s future, and it was a subtle letter.”

Val blinked while her wings twitched. “What?”

“I promised you no more lies, and I won’t conceal it from you anymore, Valkyrie,” Simon revealed while holding her hand. “Uriel doesn’t believe you will have to die. She knows how much I truly love and care for you. So, she directed me to guide you to the truth when you were nearly released from your Father.”

“But how? How will I make it out of this alive?” Val’s voice quivered in the air.

“By returning what once was given,” Simon declared with a nod. “By presenting the fallen angels back their hearts.”

The dense, potent degree of quiet was to the point where no one seemed to breathe. It was such a massive impression that it demanded to be digested and considered before it could be put to words. You could see every unique emotion in each fallen angel.

“You really mean it?” Eva asked.

Simon agreed with pursed lips. “It’s complex, and I wouldn’t even begin to know how to proceed.”

“But I would,” Egon voiced as he touched Val’s arm. “I wouldn’t even object if I lost my claim to my wings and must endure the rest of my days as a human. We are going to do this for you, Val.”

“Why?” Val breathed with wide eyes.

“Because it’s the proper thing to do,” Tamara added.

“How do you coerce a demon to yield their life?” Artemisia questioned.

Poe hummed and tilted his head. “That’s a simple question-- you present it what it craves most. After you apprehend that, you secure a deal.”

Val choked as she beamed. “Oh, yes! That’s precisely what you do!”

Simon was scratching his cheek while grimacing. “But how do we find out what they want most?”

“I have to impersonate bait,” Val grumbled.

“And the library would be an excellent source to uncovering what direction to apply to perform such,” Poe declared.

“Umm, what about Lucifer?” Raphael asked.

Egon scrunched his expression as he expired. “Yes, excellent point. We will must keep him in the dark until we have an inkling on how this is achievable.” 

“Very true. I have a feeling I should hold off on comprehending his dilemma until we have some ground covered,” Val grumbled as she stroked her necklace.

“Tonight, we’ll meet in Simon’s room. I’ll take us to the library,” Poe announced.

“Interesting how you know all the mysteries in this palace, Poe,” Artemisia fussed.

Poe’s response was a simple nod and wave. “I know, right? I have some business to attend to, see you later.” He paced from the room with a skip in his step.

“Why do I perpetually get the impression that he grasps more than we do?” Raphael asked.

Egon slumped down in his seat and cleared his throat. “He does read about as much as Lucy.”

“Likely more. He spends tons of time alone,” Tamara said.

Val tapped the table as her eyes contemplated at the stone wall in front of her. Her mind was racing as it was striving to line up all of the testimonials. She didn’t have to die? Risking everything to survive, well, that was the circumstance. Life. She wanted to live, that was understandable, but what would she have to arrange in order to succeed.

“Don’t you worry about it, Val. We’re here to serve,” Egon declared.

Val blinked as she glanced at the group. “Does anyone understand what it means? I’m still a bit lost.”

“It means that we’re transforming the world,” Tamara voiced with a nod.

“How are we going to do it? Where do we begin?” Val asked as she knitted her brow.

“I believe Poe is right. We should start from the origin. If we can find a suitable place to commence, it won’t feel so overwhelming,” Simon stated as he straightened his form.

Egon tousled Val’s hair and smirked. “Don’t you worry, Val. We’ll support you.”

Lucifer’s advice echoed in her mind as she ate. What if there was more to this than merely living? She wished she could see through the muddled revelation. What if it didn’t matter in conclusion? All of this was going to be boxed and shelved until she saw this library. Val would understand more after she realized why they are on board with such a vital mission.


End file.
